Watashi wa dorei no hāremu o tsukutta
by Ima Khanza
Summary: Naruto di culik dari kampung halamannya, di bawa ke dunia lain oleh Dewi yang dulu berniat menghancurkan dunianya. Mendapatkan sebuah kejutan tak terduga, mendapatkan berkah baru dan berakhir dengan membantu Dewi itu memperbaiki dunianya. SMUT, SEINEN - R18, kids don't read this Fanfiction!
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Ketika aku terbangun, aku menemukan tubuhku terikat di sebuah ranjang dengan beberapa anggota badanku terikat oleh tali ungu yang sesekali bersinar ketika aku mengerahkan tenaga untuk mencoba melepaskannya.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa aku dapatkan; Aku sedang di culik.

Aku menyadari hal itu ketika kedua mataku menatap beberapa dekorasi mewah berbahan emas atau apapun itu yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku temui, dengan kata lain aku tidak menemukan diriku di tempat sebenarnya, kamarku di desa Konohagakure.

Mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku dan aliansi Shinobi berhasil memenangkan perang, aku berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya dan menyegelnya kembali, berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha walau kembali keluar desa dengan dalih penebusan dosa dan terakhir kejadian yang kuingat adalah bagaimana kemarin aku telah mendapatkan lengan ganti sehingga membuatku senang dan hari itu aku memilih berlatih seharian mengetes lengan itu sampai aku lelah, di lanjutkan kembali ke apartemen untuk tidur.

"Ah, nampaknya pahlawanku sudah sadar!"

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku, aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut putih berjalan melenggok-lenggok menghampiriku. Dia memakai pakaian seorang Miko warna abu-abu, namun yang membuatku terkejut (ngiler) adalah dimana pakaian Mikonya sangat terbuka menampilkan bentuk payudara melimpah dengan perpotongan paha yang cukup di katakan mulus-indah.

"Kau..."

Aku terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya yang sangat akrab. Tidak salah lagi, dia Kaguya Ootsuki.

Tapi... Tapi... Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah aku dan Sasuke telah berhasil mengalahkannya?

"Aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi ini adalah kenyataan Uzumak-kun..."

Apa-apaan nadanya itu? Sangat genit!

Aku melihat dia duduk di kursi samping ranjang, tangan terulur mengusap-usap dadaku dan berakhir mengusap keningku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana ini?"

Aku langsung bertanya dengan nada penasaran menghiasi setiap apa yang ku ucapkan. Kaguya Ootsuki, Dewi Kelinci jahat yang memiliki tujuan untuk menghancurkan tatanan duniaku. Ini tidak bisa di anggap remeh!

Dia berhasil lolos, lalu menculikku. Apa.. Apa dia...

"Kau berada di tempat asalku, Uzumaki-kun." Kaguya tersenyum, dia sangat indah. "Dan jika kau berpikir tentang 'apakah aku telah menghancurkan duniamu' jawabannya adalah tidak, tidak akan pernah."

Tidak mungkin... Bukankah tujuannya seperti itu? Dia ingin menghancurkan dunia karena sudah muak dengan segala peperangan yang terjadi, aku tidak percaya dia berubah pikiran secepat ini.

"Itu bukan tujuanku, Uzumaki-kun! Itu adalah tujuan dari pohon Shinju. Dia tidak menerima karena dunia itu mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya, aku terbebas dari belenggu Shinju ketika kau dan temanmu itu berhasil menyegel keinginan dari Shinju."

Apa maksudnya? Dia berkata seolah-olah menyalahkan pohon Shinju.

"Begini..." Kaguya berhenti untuk menurunkan tangannya mengusap sayang pipiku. "...Apa kau masih ingat ketika aku menceritakan kisah masa laluku?" Aku mengangguk. "Itulah alasan pertama kenapa aku memiliki tujuan untuk menghancurkan duniamu, pikiranku di ambil alih sehingga ingin mengambil seluruh Chakra yang tersebar di duniamu dahulu."

Apa aku bisa percaya padanya? Apa yang dia ceritakan memang sedikit masuk akal. Dia adalah entitas mahluk tak bertuan yang tiba-tiba datang di duniaku, dia menginginkan perdamaian sehingga dia berakhir memakan buah Shinju.

Tapi... Apakah sesederhana itu?

"Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang Dewi Cinta dan Kesuburan. Aku pergi dari duniaku karena kedatangan seorang Dewi yang bernama ******, dia mengacaukan tatanan duniaku untuk tujuan egoisnya dimana dia menginginkan perempuanlah yang menjadi tolak ukur kehidupan duniaku. Perempuan di duniaku berkuasa, sedangkan para lelaki di duniaku menjadi budak."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Kau bertanya apa masalahnya?" Aku terkejut mendengar ledakannya. Ya, apakah itu suatu keburukan? "Tentu saja itu adalah masalah yang sangat seurius! Di duniaku perempuan berhubungan dengan perempuan dianggap bukan hal tabu, mereka jijik dengan laki-laki karena mereka hanyalah seekor hewan peliharaan saja. Adapun perempuan berhubungan dengan laki-laki karena laki-laki itu adalah budak seks nya, bahkan setiap kelahiran seorang bayi laki-laki akan langsung di bunuh oleh Ibunya sendiri karena dia tidak ingin menanggung sebuah aib. Aku sebagai Dewi Cinta dan Kesuburan sangat terluka oleh hal itu..."

Kaguya mengakhirinya dengan menunduk sedih, wajahnya menampakan sebuah kesakitan karena terluka oleh apa yang dia sampaikan sendiri.

Omong-omong, aku sendiri pun merasa sangat tersinggung dengan apa yang Kaguya sampaikan tadi. Laki-laki adalah budak? Hey, aku tidak akan menerima hal seperti itu terjadi kepada diriku, aku tidak akan menerima jika aku hidup sebagai budak.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengakses sihir terlarang yang bisa membuka pintu Dimensi, aku ingin meminta bantuan untuk menanggulangi masalah di duniaku ini. Harga diriku sebagai seorang Dewi tidak ku hiraukan lagi, meskipun aku harus memohon dan bersujud, semua akan aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki tatanan duniaku. Aku berhasil mendarat di dunia elemental, tapi karena perjalanan tersebut membuat aku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku, di pungut oleh kerajaan pribumi dan sisanya kau sendiri sudah tahu..."

Aku mengerti kegelisahannya. Aku tahu dia orang yang baik, setidaknya aku menyimak segala kisah hidupnya sebelum memakan buah Shinju.

Tunggu dulu! Sihir?

"Tadi kau bilang sihir terlarang?"

Aku mengulang, mencoba mendapatkan sebuah pernjelasan dari kata asing tersebut.

"Ya, di duniaku tidak ada Chakra. Kami memakai sihir sebagai entitas alami kami."

Luarbiasa, ternyata di setiap tempat nama dari penyebutan 'Chakra' itu berbeda.

"Chakra dan sihir sangat berbeda, Uzumaki-kun!"

Omong-omong, kenapa dia sedari tadi bisa tahu apapun yang ku pikirkan yah? Apa dia memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran?

"Ya." Dia terkikik anggun, nadanya lembut dan sangat indah. "Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu, Uzumaki-kun."

Oh, dia bisa membaca pik- APA?

Jadi, apakah dia juga tahu sedari tadi aku menyebutnya indah? Wanita yang sangat indah?

"Aku tahu." Dia tersenyum manis, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Terimakasih atas pujian itu..." Kedua tangannya turun meremat bawah pakaian Mikonya. "...Uzumaki-kun juga sangat tampan, baik, tampan, jujur, tampan dan bersinar."

Berapa kali dia menyebutku tampan? Aku hanya tersenyum menyadari fakta itu.

Seorang Dewi menyebutku tampan? Hatiku jadi merasa melambung tinggi nih!

Ketika aku menoleh kembali kepada Kaguya aku langsung terkejut. Wajahnya sangat merah (sampai ke telinga), apakah dia malu dengan kekonyolannya tadi?

"Jadi, kenapa kau menculikku? Bisakah aku kembali? Aku tak mau jika mereka (Konoha) hawatir karena ketiadaanku disana!"

Kaguya tampak terperanjat, wajahnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

"T- Tidak bisa!"

"APA?"

Aku melihat Kaguya kembali menundukan wajahnya, tidak berani memandang wajahku.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Uzumaki-kun. Tapi aku telah memilihmu untuk membantuku memperbaiki tatanan duniaku ini!"

Kaguya mendongkak menampakan kedua matanya yang sudah tergenang, dia terlihat siap untuk menangis.

"Tapi.. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka..."

"Aku memang egois, Uzumaki-kun boleh kok membenciku."

Dia menangis...

Aku merasa buruk, membuat seorang Dewi yang sangat indah ini menangis.

"Aku akan lenyap, Uzumaki-kun..." Aku melihat tubuhnya mulai gemetar. "...Aku tidak takut mati, tapi aku tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam KEGAGALAN!"

Dia akan lenyap? Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang Dewi mati?

Apakah ini lelucon?

"Dunia ini sudah tidak ada Cinta, angka kelahiran bayi juga sudah menurun drastis, sebagai Dewi Cinta dan Kesuburan aku sangat tergantung dengan kedua faktor itu. Aku telah menghabiskan 80% Mana tersisa untuk kembali ke dunia ini. Dayaku sekarang bisa di bandingkan dengan Manusia di dunia ini, aku sudah tidak pantas di panggil seorang Dewi lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa melawan Dewi ******?"

Kaguya semakin deras mengalirkan airmatanya, sedetik kemudian dia bangun dan langsung menempelkan keningnya di lantai (Bersujud).

"Aku mohon, Uzumaki-kun..." Dia berkata dengan terisak, nafasnya putus-putus. "...Bantulah aku! Kumohon!"

Aku kelabakan melihatnya bersujud. Aku ingin bangkit dan membuatnya berdiri, tapi aku tak bisa karena tubuhku juga terikat disini.

"Jangan bersujud! Jangan bersujud!"

Aku menyela beberapa kali, tapi dia masih kukuh dalam posisinya dengan (Masih) menangis.

Aku bukan Tuhan!

"Baik, aku akan membantumu!"

Akhirnya dia bangun juga, aku tak tahu harus apa lagi selain menyetujuinya.

Kaguya melangkah mendekat, menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya di keningku.

"Terimakasih, Uzumaki-kun..."

Wajahnya berseri, dia terlihat sangat senang.

Setelah selesai mengecup keningku, dia mengangkat telunjuknya ke udara. Lingkaran bersinar muncul disana, setelah itu dia menempelkan telunjuknya pada keningku.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Aku memberkatimu dengan sihir Absolute Charm(Pesona mutlak), ini akan membantumu menyebarkan Cinta di dunia ini..."

Eh? Menyebar Cinta di dunia ini?

Bersambung!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto dan Highschool DXD bukan milik saya, melainkan mereka hanyalah beberapa Character yang saya pinjam untuk mengisi kekosongan pemeran di Fanfic ini.

Genre; Fantasy, Adventure, Adult/Mature, Ultimate Harem, Smut...

Ini bukan Fanfic Adventure Action, tapi ini adalah Fanfic Adventure Eva/Hawa.

Saran; Abaikan LN Highschool DXD, karena ini adalah Alternatif Universe!

Naruto di culik dari kampung halamannya, di bawa ke dunia lain oleh Dewi yang dulu berniat menghancurkan dunianya. Mendapatkan sebuah kejutan tak terduga, mendapatkan berkah baru dan berakhir dengan membantu Dewi itu memperbaiki dunianya. aiki dunianya. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ikatan yang sedari tadi membelenggu tubuhku sudah terlepas, aku dan Kaguya kini sedang duduk bersebelahan di atas ranjang (Satu ranjang yang sama).

"APA?"

Aku tersentak, berteriak terkejut mendengar pengertian yang sebenarnya dengan menyebarkan cinta di dunia ini.

Seks?

"Dengar ini, Uzumaki-kun! Menurut dayang yang bertugas mengawasi dunia ini, tatanan dunia ini sudah bertambah kacau lebih dari yang bisa ku bayangkan..." Katanya mulai memberikan penjelasan. "...Kaum laki-laki semakin terinjak-injak, apalagi ketika Dewi ***** telah menciptakan beberapa Demon untuk mengisi dunia ini. Contohnya Demon yang dayang sebut dengan Sucubus. Mereka mengacaukan tatanan keseimbangan dengan terus memangsa setiap laki-laki yang tersisa di dunia ini, laki-laki semakin langka, angka kelahiran sangat-sangat-sangatlah rendah, tinggal menunggu waktu saja ketika dunia ini di tinggalkan oleh setiap penghuninya."

Sekacau ini? Jika di pikirkan secara logika, apa yang Kaguya katakan sangatlah benar.

Kaum perempuan dia dunia ini sudah tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap kaum laki-laki. Angka kelahiran dan kematian tidak berimbang, tinggal menunggu waktu para penghuni dunia ini akan musnah.

Tapi dengan menyebarkan Semen (Spearma) di seluruh penjuru dunia ini?

Apa yang bisa kalian pikirkan?

Tidak masuk akal!

"Dunia ini hanya perlu sosok pemimpin laki-laki, Uzumaki-kun..."

Pemimpin laki-laki? Apa yang dia maksud 'aku akan menjadi Tuhan bagi semua perempuan di dunia ini?'

"...Ya, laki-laki di dunia ini sudah tidak memiliki harga yang potensial untuk menjadi pemimpin untuk mereka. Aku ingin kau menunjukan apa yang di sebut sebagai 'pria sejati'. Aku ingin kau menyadarkan mereka bahwa sekuat apapun mereka, mereka pasti masih membutuhkan sosok seorang laki-laki!"

"Bagaimana dengan mengalahkan Dewi *****? Apakah akan mengembalikan tatanan dunia ini?"

Aku mencoba memberi usulan. Jika kita mengalahkan Dewi yang menjadi Tuhannya (Baru) dunia ini, kita tentu bisa mengembalikan tatanan dunia ini.

Ibarat kata; Kau tidak akan bisa membersihkan rumput liar jika kau tidak mencabut mereka sampai ke akarnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus, tapi yang harus kita pikirkan adalah; Daya yang di miliki Dewi *****. Kita yang seperti ini pasti akan mati jika menantangnya, kita harus memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut. Kita juga harus mengingat; Beberapa Dewi lainnya yang menghuni dunia ini telah berpihak pada Dewi *****."

Seberapa kuatnya dia? Sebutan seorang Dewi pasti bukan isapan jempol belaka.

Kepalaku merasa sangat pusing memikirkan semua kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini. Di culik untuk menyelamatkan dunia? Uhhh, baru saja aku ingin menikmati kedamaian yang baru kita dapatkan di negeri elemental itu.

"Metode ini akan terbilang sukses, Uzumaki-kun." Nadanya penuh arti, senyuman kemenangan mulai menghiasi wajah pucatnya. "Sebagai Dewi Cinta dan Kesuburan, metode menyebarkan cinta ini akan berdampak besar untukku. Cinta yang mulai mengisi dunia ini perlahan namun pasti akan mengisi Daya kemampuanku sebagai seorang Dewi, angka kelahiran dari metode ini juga akan menjadi nilai bonus yang sangat menggiurkan."

Kenapa? Aku merasa merinding mendengar apa yang dia sampaikan itu, ambisi yang luarbiasa besar!

Aku merasa seperti sebuah alat pembangkit tenaga listrik untuknya.

"Menurut apa yang telah kau katakan; Kau ingin kembali ke bentuk terkuatmu dengan cepat? Begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki-kun. Aku ingin kembali ke bentuk terkuatku, setelah itu aku sendiri yang akan mengalahkan Dewi ***** untuk memberinya pelajaran tentang 'memasuki rumah oranglain seenaknya'!"

Aku mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan itu. Dia ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Dewi ***** yang telah memasuki dunianya tanpa ijin. Ditambah, dia merusak tatanan yang ada di dunia ini.

Jika berpikir bergitu, mungkin itu sama dengan dirinya sendiri? Memasuki dunia elemental tanpa ijin?

Setelah ini selesai, apa yang akan terjadi denganku? Apakah aku akan bisa kembali ke duniaku lagi?

"Tidak bisa, Uzumaki-kun. Kau akan menjadi Dewa pertama dunia ini, untuk itu kau harus mengawasi duniamu ini! Tapi..."

Apa? Dewa dunia ini? Omong kosong apalagi itu?

"...Jika kau ingin sesekali berkunjung ke duniamu, kita bisa mengatur jadwal untuk perjalanan itu!"

"Aku..."

Hokage? Bagaimana dengan impianku menjadi seorang Hokage? Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini selamanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai keragu-raguanmu, Uzumaki-kun. Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah kesepakatan?"

Kesepakatan?

"Apa itu?"

Kaguya tersenyum. "Di masa depan duniamu tidak memiliki Dewa, kita bisa mengawasinya bersama."

Duniaku tidak memiliki Tuhan? Apakah benar yang dia katakan itu?

"Omong kososng! Bagaimana tatanan duniaku tercipta jika duniaku tidak memiliki Dewa?"

"Dewa/Dewi tercipta dari harapan dan kepercayaan, ketika Dewa/Dewi itu sudah tidak memiliki apa yang menjadi penopang eksistensinya, dia akan lenyap. Dewa di duniamu saat ini adalah Hagoromo Ootsuki, putra bungsuku. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dia pun akan lenyap di gantikan dengan Dewa baru, itu dirimu Uzumaki-kun!"

Omong kosong lagi...

"Hampir seluruh penjuru negeri mengelu-elukan namamu, masing-masing dari mereka menggantungkan harapan di pundakmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku adalah seorang Dewi, aku bisa merasakan hal itu. Tidak di ragukan lagi, untuk orang yang berperan penting dalam terciptanya kedamaian, kau akan menjadi seorang Dewa Uzumaki-kun!"

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Di samping aku merasa bangga karena semua orang mempercayaiku, aku juga merasa sangat cemas ketika mendengar aku akan menjadi calon Tuhan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau dulu juga seorang Manusia?"

Kaguya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak mengingatnya, aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal dalam keabadian membuatku lupa kehidupanku di masa lalu. Yang aku ingat adalah Tugas dan kewajibanku sebagai seorang Dewi Cinta dan Kesuburan."

Hidup abadi pasti sangat membosankan. Aku tidak mau membayangkan jika dalam umur keabadianku nanti, aku akan di sibukan dengan tugasku mengawasi dunia.

Tapi bukankah itu sama dengan Hokage? Seorang Hokage mengawasi dan melindungi desanya.

"Oh, aku akan membantumu menghadapi kebosanan itu Uzumaki-kun."

Senyumannya... Senyumnya sangat indah.

"Sebagai seorang Dewi, aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menyenangkan Dewanya."

Perkataan penuh teka-teki lagi...

Wanita indah berambut putih itu merangkak-memanjat tubuh kekarku, tangan lembut itu kembali mengusap sayang pipiku.

"Aku bisa melahirkan anak-anak untuk membantumu mengurus duniamu nanti, Uzumaki-kun..." Aku tercengang, "...Inilah alasan mendasar aku memilihmu untuk membantu memulihkan duniaku. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi denganmu, aku ingin memiliki keluarga abadi denganmu Uzumaki-kun."

Keluarga abadi? Aku menginginkan sebuah keluarga.

Kata-katanya... Sebagai seorang Dewi Cinta dan Kesuburan, dia sangat ahli membuat hati seseorang melambung, aku sangat tergoda.

Aku jatuh cinta... Melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik, senyumannya yang sangat indah, di tambah dengan kata-kata menggiurkan penuh janji itu membuatku tak kuasa ingin menerkamnya.

"Ini adalah hal tabu, tapi aku tak peduli lagi..." Nadanya memelan, melas. "...Apakah kau menerima lamaranku, Uzumaki-kun?"

Siapa sih yang akan menolak keindahan ini? Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak lamaran ini.

"Tentu saja, Kaguya-chan." Aku tersenyum, dengan canggung aku mencium pipinya membuatnya memerah. "Bolehkah aku memanggilu seperti itu? Kaguya-chan?"

Wajahnya semakin memerah, dengan senyum berseri-seri dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto-sama?

"Kau akan menjadi Dewa mulia, tertinggi diantara semua Dewa. Itu sebuah keharusan untukku memanggilmu Naruto-sama!"

Seakan tahu kebingunganku, Kaguya menjelaskan seperti itu.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan tersebut. "Bisakah kau menyimpan panggilan itu untuk nanti? Aku masih seorang Manusia, Kaguya-chan!"

Kaguya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun!"

Nah itu lebih baik. Di samping panggilan itu yang lebih nyaman, panggilan itu juga lebih mesra dari -sama tadi.

"Kita telah menyepakati kesepakatan. Saatnya kita kembali ke pembahasan awal, Naruto-kun."

"Baik. Aku telah setuju membantumu, aku akan menyebarkan cinta di dunia ini. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menikmati kehidupanku sebagai seorang Manusia, setidaknya sampai nanti aku menjadi seorang Dewa."

Kaguya terkikik, menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Aku setuju. Setelah kau menjadi seorang Dewa, kau tidak akan lagi memiliki kesempatan seperti ini."

"Sesuai dengan rencana. Aku akan menyebarkan cinta untuk membantumu kembali ke bentuk terkuatmu, setelah itu kau sendiri yang akan melawan Dewi *****. Tapi untuk poin kedua, bisakah aku membantumu mengalahkan Dewi jahat itu Kaguya-chan?"

Kaguya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya tanpa kekuatan. Terutama, kita harus terlebih dahulu merebut lima kunci yang sudah Dewi ***** bagikan untuk lima Ratu di dunia ini."

"Eh? Kunci?"

Aku berkerut bingung. Kenapa kita harus membutuhkan lima Kunci tersebut? Untuk apa?

"Jika kita tidak memiliki Kunci tersebut, kita tidak akan bisa membuka gerbang dimensi tempat dimana Dewi ***** berada."

"Oh, begitu..." Jadi aku harus mengalahkan lima Ratu dan merebut Kunci gerbang dimensi tersebut.

"Ya, kau harus membuat lima Ratu itu bertekuk lutut di depan selangkanganmu! Kau pikir apa tujuanku memberi berkah Absolute Charm untukmu, Naruto-kun?" Dia menyeringai, menatap wajahku dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Absolute Charm adalah sihir untuk membuat lawan jenismu terpesona, mereka akan jatuh cinta padamu sehingga kau akan lebih mudah untuk menidurinya."

Apa yang dia maksud agar 'aku memperkosa mereka semua?

"Ini termasuk ketentuan terlarang untuk seorang Dewi, tapi kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk bisa mengalahkan Dewi ***** selain berbuat curang seperti ini. Aku ingin kau membangun kerajaan Harem, kau harus merubah seluruh wanita di dunia ini menjadi budak cintamu Naruto-kun!"

Kerajaan Harem? Budak cinta dari populasi seluruh dunia? Ini... Ini adalah mimpi terliar dari seorang laki-laki.

Sialan! Sialan! Ini seperti Novel 'Ero-Kami' karya Ero-sennin yang belum sempat di terbitkan, terutama ini hampir serupa dengan apa yang kualami ini.

"Jadi... Dalam misi ini aku di haruskan membebaskan kebrengsekanku yang tersembunyi ya?"

Kaguya tersenyum, dia memeluk tubuhku dan mencium kilat bibirku. "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu kok dalam sampul idiot itu tersimpan sifatmu yang sangat liar. Aku sudah membaca ingatanmu; Ketika pelatihan 3 tahunmu kau selalu meniduri 4 wanita dalam satu malam, terus ketika kau sudah kembali ke Konoha kau memiliki affair dengan beberapa Kunoichi misalnya Anko, Hana, Ino, Kikyo, Tenten, Ayame, Shizune, Misa, Tsunade, Amane, Touka, ummm.. Apakah aku harus menyebutkan semuanya, Naruto-kun? Ahhh, kau bahkan pernah menghancurkan Vagina Sakura-chanmu ketika misi ke Ta no Kuni!"

Aku tertangkap basah...

Dia sangat tidak sopan membaca semua ingatanku! Apakah semenakjubkan ini level seorang Dewi? Sosok batin dalam diriku mengacungkan pedang, dia tampak marah karena privasinya di bongkar oleh wanita indah itu.

"M- Maaf, Naruto-kun..." Kaguya tampak tersentak, dia terlihat sangat menyesal. "...Aku... Aku melakukan itu karena ingin memastikan apakah kau cocok untuk misi ini. Sungguh, aku tidak memiliki tujuan lain selain itu Naruto-kun!"

Batinku menggeleng, dia seakan mengisyaratkan padaku bahwa dia tidak setuju jika aku begitu saja memaafkannya.

Apakah aku harus memberi hukuman untuk wanita ini? Batinku mengangguk, dia menyeringai memamerkan giginya.

Ya, nampaknya aku tahu metode 'apa' untuk menghukum wanita indah ini...

Bersambung!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ini sebenarnya satu produk dengan PROLOG, namun saya memutuskan untuk membagi dua untuk terlebih dahulu menyimak tanggapan kalian.

Saya sudah sangat puas dengan apa yang saya dapatkan dalam tinjauan; 2119 pengunjung, 69 Reviews, 58 Favorites, 57 Followers.

Satu kata untuk kalian; WOW...

Jika ada yang bertanya; Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari 3 Novel yang berbeda. Calon Dewa, Ero-Kami. Sihir Absolute Charm, I Made a Slave Harem Cheating. Lima kunci surgawi, Labirynth Love Cheating.

Peringatan; Chapter selanjutnya akan Update setelah saya HIATUS, untuk beberapa minggu ke depan jadwal saya di dunia pendidikan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua...

...Sekian! 


	3. Chapter 2

Tepat di hadapanku terpampang wajah Kaguya yang menggelikan dengan cahaya merah bersinar (Karena malu). Berkali-kali kepalanya menggeleng ketika aku semakin mengeratkan cengkramanku terhadap kedua tangannya.

Aku telah membuka paksa pakaian Mikonya, aku menyerang bersiap untuk memperkosa wanita indah ini.

Hukuman yang sangat pantas untuknya karena sembarangan membongkar isi kepalaku.

"Na-Na-Na..."

Suaranya tergagap, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan, mungkin karena melihat ekspresi penuh nafsu di wajahku.

Melihat seorang Dewi superior yang beberapa kali telah mencoba membunuhku seperti ini membuat sebuah hiburan menegangkan untukku.

"Kau telah membongkar isi kepalaku, tentunya kau sudah pasti tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan untukmu kan Kaguya-chan?"

Kepalaku sedikit menunduk, wajahku menyelinap ke helai rambut sampingnya untuk membisikan kata-kata penuh makna di telinganya.

"A- Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kaguya-chan!" Wajahku mengeras membuat kedua mata lavender pucat itu membelakak. "Aku memiliki obsesi permainan-perkosaan!"

"T- Tung-"

Tanpa menunggu respon darinya, aku langsung menyerang perpotongan lehernya. Menjilat, menghisap dan menyedot kasar kulit putih pucat dan mulusnya. Aku tak peduli lagi, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin 'memakan' wanita indah ini.

"Ngigigigigigigi..."

Aku mendengar suara mencicit darinya, dia sedikit memberontak namun dengan segera aku bertahan untuk terus memaksakan kehendakku.

"Baunya... Kau memiliki bau yang menggairahkan, Kaguya-chan!" Hidungku mengendus kasar aroma lehernya. "Sangat berbeda dengan bau-bau yang selama ini aku nikmati. Apakah ini bau khas seorang Dewi?"

"J- Jangan berbicara sep -Arrrrggggh!"

Dia berteriak kesakitan ketika aku mengatupkan mulutku, menggigit kulit lehernya keras, sangat keras.

"Darahmu manis, Kaguya-chan..."

Aku sangat bergairah ketika melihat wajahnya yang meringis kesakitan. Aku menjilat jejak darah di sudut bibirku, setelah itu kembali menunduk untuk menghisap jejak gigitanku di lehernya (Menedot sebanyak mungkin darahnya).

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa jejak merah dan lecet leher mulusnya, aku berpindah turun kearah dadanya dan kembali menyerang masing-masing payudaranya.

"Unyaaa!?"

Aku memindahkan kedua tangan Kaguya ke atas kepalanya, menahannya dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kananku berpindah untuk meremas payudara kiri Kaguya, sedangkan mulutku bekerja di payudara kirinya.

"Tanganku tenggelam, Kaguya-chan..." Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat tangan kananku, mereka (seluruh telapak tangan) tenggelam dalam kekenyalan payudaranya. "...Sialan! Bukan hanya besar payudaramu yang mengalahkan nenek Tsunade, tapi kekenyalan payudaramu juga mengalahkan kekenyalannya!"

"Goooohhhhh... To- Tolong... Tolong lepaskan aku, Naruto-kun!"

"Percuma kau memohon, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Aku melihat seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetar, tapi aku tak peduli. "Seorang Dewi memiliki kewajiban menyenangkan Dewanya. Jadi, aku harus membiasakanmu dengan hal seperti ini!"

Aku membalikan kata-kata yang sebelumnya telah dia singgung.

"Apa kau sudah mulai menyukai ini?" Aku memencet puting kirinya. "Tentu saja, putingmu semakin tegak Kaguya-chan!"

"Enggghhhhhh..."

Meremas payudaranya lagi, membuatnya kembali mengerang. sedikit bereksperimen, Ibu jari dan telunjukku memijit aerolanya, kemudian naik dan menekan putingnya.

SQUIRRRT!

Cairan putih sedikit kental menyembur keluar dari puting kirinya, tepat mengenai wajahku.

Fantastis! Ini yang sangat aku sukai dari seorang MILF!

Gairahku menggebu, dengan tidak sabar aku mengisap payudara kanannya sedikit keras untuk menghisap

Rasa seorang Dewi...

...Sangat manis! Dengan lapar aku menghisap ASInya.

Puas bermain dengan payudaranya, tangan kananku berpindah untuk membuka sendiri celana serta dalamannya.

Setelah Penisku terbebas dari sangkarnya, tangan kiriku langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Kaguya dan berpindah menjambak rambut putihnya.

Kaguya berteriak kesakitan ketika aku memaksakan menegakan tubuhnya, dengan tangan masih menjambak rambutnya aku membuat kepalanya mendongkak kearahku.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Perintahku dengan menjambak rambutnya.

"A- Ap- Hmmmmmmpppppp!"

Aku tidak menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimat. Aku menjambak rambutnya keras, membuatnya membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak.

Dalam waktu bersamaan dia membuka mulutnya itu aku langsung memasukan Penis milikku menyumpal mulutnya.

"Hmmmmpppp HOK! Gooookkkhhhhh!"

Dia mencoba melepaskan mulutnya, kedua tangannya menahan kedua pahaku untuk mencegahku semakin merapatkan diri.

Aku kesetanan!

Dengan keras hati aku mencegahnya dengan mendorong kepalanya semakin dalam untuk menjaga Penisku tidak di keluarkan olehnya.

Mendorong semakin dalam, sehingga seluruh Penisku tenggelam dalam tenggorokannya.

Panjang 16,7 inci, dengan ketebalan 4,6 inci... Semuanya tenggelam ke dalam tenggorokannya, membuatnya terus menerus tersedak. [*1]

Aku tidak perlu hawatir Kaguya akan mati kehabisan nafas, dia adalah seorang Dewi.

Selama ini aku selalu berusaha menahan sisi liar ini dengan mereka (Manusia). Kali ini aku ingin membebaskan sisi terliarku untuknya, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan yang selama ini tidak pernah ku miliki.

Hangat...

...Mulutnya sangat hangat. Tenggorokannya sesak, apalagi ketika dia sedang menghirup nafas, tenggorokannya menghimpit Penisku membuatku merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ku rasakan.

Penisku tercetak di kerongkongannya... Wajah indah itu ternoda gairah yang mulai memuncak, kedua matanya berair merasa pedas karena aku terus mendorong paksa penisku memperkosa mulut dan tenggorokannya.

Deepthroat...

"Tgafskdjrkfirkdhndjsk..."

Dia mencoba memberitahuku sesuatu...

...Aku bilang aku sedang kesetanan, jadi aku mengabaikan itu semua dan meneruskan kegiatanku menggerakan kepala Kaguya untuk memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri untuk Penisku.

Tak berselang lama...

"Ugh..." Aku melenguh, aku merasakan Penisku mulai berdenyut. "...Aku akan cum, Kaguya-chan!"

"Hdkfhrgdkfgfkglk..."

"Ini dia!"

Aku menarik kepala Kaguya, kemudian menekannya untuk mendorong Penisku semakin jauh ke tenggorokannya.

SPLUUUURRRT!

Aku melihat kedua mata lavender itu membelakak, dia merasakan ledakan Spearmaku jauh di dalam tenggorokannya.

Satu menit waktu yang ku habiskan untuk ejakulasi, setelah semuanya tenggelam ke dalam perut Kaguya aku langsung melepas kepala Kaguya dan mengeluarkan Penisku dari mulutnya.

POP!

Suara erotis hasil perpisahan Penis dengan mulutnya.

"Sangat nikmat, Kaguya-chan..."

Aku langsung duduk di sampingnya, memeluk tubuhnya dan mengecup pipinya.

"Kuuuuuuuunnngggh..."

Kaguya bernafas putus-putus, dia menengok menatapku dengan tersenyum lemah.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?"

Aku bertanya dengan wajah di buat pura-pura menyesal, berbanding terbalik dengan batinku yang tersenyum puas.

"K- Kau... Ugh! ...hanya sedikit memaksa..." Kaguya sedikit menggigil. "...I- Itu membuatku sangat terkejut!"

Aku mengangguk, seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dia sampaikan.

Omong kosong itu untuk membuatku merasa tidak bersalah...

"Aku tahu, kau hanya terlalu indah untukku Kaguya-chan..."

Sedikit kata-kata pemujaan membuat wajahnya blushing, dia tersenyum malu-malu dan segera membalas mengecup pipiku.

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sifat yang dia miliki ini. Aku seperti tidak asing dengan hal seperti ini, satu orang gadis yang ku kenal memiiliki kebiasaan seperti ini.

Dia adalah gadis penuh kelembutan, pemalu dan pasrah (?). Dia selalu menerima apapun yang ku lakukan padanya, dia Pernah bilang dia tidak akan pernah bisa membenciku, meskipun aku selalu memakai tubuhnya untuk Seks keras. [*2]

Hyuga Hinata.

Dia gadis yang baik, untuk alasan itu aku tidak pernah menargetkan dirinya untuk alat kesenanganku semata, setidaknya sampai kita melakukan misi bersama ke desa Kisaragi. [*3]

Aku tergoda dengan tubuh montoknya (Ketika tak sengaja memasuki kamar mandi yang sedang di pakai Hinata), sehingga malam itu aku melancarkan serangan kata-kata pemujaan untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengklaim kesuciannya. Malam pertama berakhir dengan kegagalan karena dalam aksiku menyerang dengan kata-kata pemujaan itu membuat Hinata jatuh pingsan.

Pendekatan seperti itu nampaknya tidak berguna untuk Hinata, untuk itu aku beralih strategy dengan terlebih dahulu membuatnya nyaman berada di dekatku. Sehingga pada malam ke 4, akhirnya aku bisa mengklaim kesuciannya.

Meskipun Penisku sudah mengosongkan bebannya, tapi dia masih tetap keras. Ini belum cukup untukku merasakan kepuasan...

"Jadi..." Aku memberikan senyum semenawan mungkin. Kedua tanganku mulai bergerak melepas pakaian yang masih tergantung di lengan atasnya, aku melakukannya selembut mungkin.

"Ummmuuuu..."

Kaguya mencicit, merasakan pakaian Mikonya tergelincir turun.

Aku mengelus sensual bahunya, mengeksplorasi leher jenjangnya dan memberikan ciuman sayang tepat di nadinya. "...Aku rasa kita bisa memulainya."

Aku membisikan kata-kata dengan nada erotis, tangan kiriku mengelus bahunya, sedangkan tangan kananku turun mengelus payudara kirinya.

Mendapatkan anggukan darinya aku mulai menegakan posisi dudukku dengan menumpu tubuhku dengan siku, merangkak mendekatinya dan terlebih dulu mengecup bibir merahnya sebelum kedua tanganku bermain sensual di atas tali pakaian bawah Mikonya.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, aku perlahan membuka tali dan segera menarik turun pakaian bawah Mikonya.

Kaguya mengangkat sedikit pantatnya, memudahkanku untuk mengambil pakaian bawah Mikonya.

Dia sangat patuh dan kooperatif.

Selesai pakaian Mikonya terbuang, Kaguya merapatkan kedua pahanya malu-malu. Meskipun begitu aku masih bisa secara jelas melihat isi dari pangkal pahanya itu, garis vertikal transparan tercetak jelas di celana dalamnya, jus cinta yang meluber keluar membasahi celana dalam itu membuat cetak garis Vaginanya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Penisku sesak, dia semakin menegang ketika merasakan pasangannya memiliki bentuk sempurna.

"Kau sangat luarbiasa, Kaguya-chan..."

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Kau sudah sangat bersemangat, bukan?" Aku mengusap sayang kedua pahanya, sedetik kemudian aku membuka kedua pahanya untuk memberikan keleluasaan melihat pangkal pahanya. "Kau sudah sangat basah!"

Aku menahan kedua pahanya dengan kedua kakiku, selanjutnya kedua tanganku bergerak mengeksplorasi celana dalamnya. Menyentuh cetak garis Vaginanya, terus menggoda beberapa jembut miliknya yang menyelinap keluar dari balik celana dalamnya.

"Enggghhhh.. Ugh!"

"Apa kau tidak pernah bercukur?"

Aku bertanya tanpa basa-basi, sesekali menarik jembut lebat Vaginanya.

"Ma- Maafkan aku!" Kaguya berkata terbata. "Aku wanita kotor! To- Tolong jangan membenciku!"

Kedua matanya tergenang, dia takut-takut melirikku. Tampaknya dia merasa cemas jika ku membencinya hanya karena Jembut miliknya ini.

Untuk sekelas Dewi dia terlalu konyol!

Aku hanya tersenyum...

"Oke, kita akan mengurusnya nanti! Untuk saat ini..."

Aku bergerak maju semakin dekat, tangan kananku menyampingkan celana dalamnya, bersamaan dengan tangan kiriku mengusap-usap kepala Penisku.

Menempelkan pinggulku, kemudian aku melumasi Vagina berjembut lebat miliknya dengan panjang Penisku, naik-turun di sepanjang garis Vaginanya.

"Ahhhhhhh..."

Aku melihat tubuhnya tersentak, desahan sontak keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Aku tersenyum. Kedua tanganku kemudian bergerak membuka Vaginanya, menariknya ke sisi berlawanan untuk menampakan Klitorisnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Kaguya-chan?"

"Ah.. Ah.. Geh- Gehliuhhhh..."

Geli? Tentu saja, panjang Penisku terus menggosok Klitorisnya. Selain itu, aku juga merasakan kegelian luarbiasa akibat jembut lebat Vaginanya menggaruk-garuk panjang Penisku.

"Apa aku harus berhenti?"

"TIDAK! -Ahhhhh.." Kedua mata lavender sayu itu menatap langsung ke kedua mataku. "...Ma- Maksudku.. Na- Naruto-kun boleh melakukan a- apapun yang kau i- inginkan!"

"Jika aku melakukan ini..." Aku mempercepat gerakan Penisku, sedikit membuat tubuhnya terguncang. "...Bagaimana?"

"Aaaaaaaaa..." Kaguya melengkungkan punggung, kedua pahanya bergerak merapatkan diri dengan pingguku.

"Jangan menutup kakimu!" Kedua tanganku meninggalkan Vaginanya untuk membuka kembali kedua pahanya, aku kali ini membukanya selebar mungkin untuk memberikan akses luas untuk tubuhku.

"Ummmuuuu..." Aku melihat tubuhnya menggigil.

Aku mencengkram kedua pahanya. "Kau harus membuka kakimu seperti ini!"

Aku menekan Penisku semakin erat, menyodorkan pingguku semakin cepat sampai membuat garis pembukaan Vaginanya terseret-terbuka oleh kulit Penisku.

Dia membelakak, wajahnya memerah ketika melihat apa yang tengah ku lakukan untuk tubuh bagian bawahnya itu.

"K- Kau.. Kau melihat semuanya... Ahhhhhhhh!"

Aku menyeringai. Tentu saja aku bisa melihat seluruh tubuhnya, dada bimbonya memantul dan Vaginanya terseret tak berdaya oleh Penisku.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Wajahnya semakin memerah, menahan mulutnya agar tak mendesah dan dia pun lekas memalingkan wajahnya.

Dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal tabu dan memalukan itu...

Menarik Penisku, kemudian aku menempelkan kepala Penisku di Klitorisnya. Menggoyang dan memutar Klitoris itu yang menghasilkan lenguhan-desahannya yang semakin keras.

Kepalaku mencungkil Klitorisnya, membuatnya tersentak dengan lenguhan panjang.

Oh.. Tubuh seorang Dewi...

"Hen- Hentikan! Aku.. Aku merasa anehhhhhh..."

Masa bodoh! Aku terus fokus dengan kesenangan ini.

Aku melihat Penisku yang terlapisi jus cintanya yang semakin meluap keluar dari Vaginanya.

"I- Ini.. Ahihihihi..."

Tubuhnya

"Na- Naru... CUMMIIINNGGG! AHHHHH!"

Aku tersentak ketika kedua kakinya langsung memeluk erat tubuhku, sangat erat.

Aku langsung mendongkakan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah Kaguya.

Wajahnya memerah, sangat merah sampai ke telinganya. Kedua matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka dengan lidahnya sedikit menyelinap keluar.

Cumming?

Menyadari itu aku langsung menyeringai. Menghentikan gerakan menginvasi luar Vaginanya, setelah itu aku langsung menunduk memeluk tubunya.

Kaguya membalas pelukanku, kedua tangan dan kakinya langsung melilit erat tubuhku.

"Ahihihihi... Menakjubkan, Naru..."

Tubuhnya gemetar kesenangan, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mencicit penuh kegembiraan.

"Oh, aku bisa melihatnya!"

Aku berkata sombong, merasa sangat bangga karena aku berhasil membuat Dewi indah ini merasakan kesenangan.

Satu menit berlalu, aku membebaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya.

Duduk tegak, kedua tanganku langsung kembali membuka kakinya untuk mengekspose Vaginanya lagi.

Kaguya nampak bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya.

Dia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, menahannya dengan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan akses luas bagi tubuhku.

Aku tersenyum puas. Dengan jari-jari tangan kananku, aku menebarkan pintu Vaginanya yang di penuhi jus cintanya.

Bergerak semakin maju, tangan kiriku membimbing Penisku menuju lubang pembukaan Vaginanya.

Dia melenguh ketika kepala Penisku mulai masuk ke dalam Vaginanya, mencoba memundurkan tubuhnya namun aku segera mencegahnya lari dengan mencengkram erat pinggulnya.

"Sa- Sakit..." Kaguya meringis sakit, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang telah memasuki Vaginanya.

Terlalu besar? Aku akui Penisku memang tidaklah normal, pertumbuhannya sangat tidak wajar.

"Hey! Hey! Diamlah!"

Tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri, namun aku tetap kukuh tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Le- Lepas, Naru! Sa- sakit..."

"Kataku diam, Kaguya!"

Aku bersikukuh tidak mau melepaskannya.

Geram dengan tindakannya yang seakan melawan itu, aku memutuskan untuk langsung menerjunkan Penisku tenggelam ke dalam Vaginanya.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

SPLASH!

Tubuhku tersentak.

Apa-apaan ini?

Aku melihat cairan merah yang menyembur dari Vagina Kaguya, beberapa cipratan itu melapisi perut dan bagian bawahku.

Aku menyentuh cairan merah itu, memeriksanya dan seketika kedua mataku tercengang ketika aku tahu apa cairan merah itu.

Ini.. Darah?

Bagaimana bisa?

Aku mendongkak menatap wajah Kaguya. Jantungku berhenti ketika melihat wajahnya berurai airmata.

"Ka- Kaguya-chan..." Dengan mata berurai airmata, Kaguya menatapku lemah. "...K- Kau sedang datang bulan?"

"E- Eh? D- Datang bulan?"

Apa-apaan respon itu?

Wajahnya melongo, responnya seakan-akan sudah melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi diantara kita.

Aku memperkosanya, itu maksudku!

"A- Aku tidak pernah datang bulan, Naruto-kun!"

"Jika kau tidak pernah datang bulan, terus ini darah apa?"

Aku mengangkat telunjukku yang di lapisi darah merah, menunjukannya kepada Kaguya.

Kedua mata lavendernya melebar, sedetik kemudian pandangannya turun menatap kelamin kita yang sudah terhubung.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Kaguya berteriak lagi, nampaknya dia sudah sadar jika sedang aku perkosa. "KELUARKAN ITU! KELUARKAN ITU!"

Tubuhnya mulai kokosehan, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari jerit kenikmatannya nanti. (?)

"Diam!"

Aku menggeram, mencoba menahan tubuhnya untuk mempertahankan posisi ini.

Dia seakan tidak peduli dengan peringatanku, dia semakin berusaha melepaskan diri.

kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong dadaku, kedua kakinya mencoba menendang-nendang tidak jelas.

Melihatnya seperti ini membuat jantungku berdetak cepat, ini adalah apa yang selama ini ku bayangkan dalam sesi seks.

Sisi liarku bergejolak, batinku mengaung penuh kesenangan.

Aku tidak peduli lagi! Masa bodoh dengan darah tidak jelas ini!

Kedua tanganku meraih kedua kakinya, aku menahan mereka dengan sedikit mengerahkan tenagaku.

Setelah mengamankan kedua kakinya, aku mulai menegakan posisiku. Kedua kakiku mulai berpindah mengambil posisi jongkok dengan menekan tubuhku semakin menimpa tubuh Kaguya, membuat pantat Kaguya terangkat keatas.

Menarik Penisku sampai menyisakan kepalanya saja di dalam Vagina Kaguya.

Aku menyeringai dan seketika aku dengan kasar langsung menerjunkan kembali Penisku ke dalam Vaginanya.

"Arrrgggh!"

Kaguya berteriak merespon hentakan Penisku.

"Arrrgggh!"

Lagi.

"Arrrgggh!"

Lagi.

"Arrrgggh!"

Dan lagi. Aku semakin cepat memompa Penisku, menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan dan darah muncrat dari dalam Vagina Kaguya.

Kedua kelamin kami di lapisi jus merah muda, kombinasi dari jus cinta dan darahnya.

"BERHENTI! SAKIT!"

"Ini sangat nikmat kan, Kaguya-chan?"

"INI SAKIT!"

"Oh, kau hanya belum merasakannya..."

Kecepatanku bertambah, aku seakan tengah berusaha menghancurkan Vaginanya.

Melihat wajahnya yang meringis kesakitan itu membuat sisi liarku bergejolak, aku adalah pecinta seks kekerasan, tidak jarang aku bermain adegan 'perkosaan' dengan partner seks ku.

Anko Mitarashi adalah partner bercinta favoritku, dia adalah pelacur masokis, dia sangat senang jika aku selalu mengusulkan permainan 'perkosaan'.

Beberapa menit kemudian, jeritan sakit itu di gantikan dengan desahan kenikmatan.

Ini sudah saatnya...

Aku semakin mendorong Penisku, aku ingin memasuki Vaginanya sejauh mungkin.

Sial, Vaginanya terlalu ketat!

Aku mengerutkan kening, melihat Penisku sudah tenggelam lebih dari 12 inci, aku mencoba mendorong lagi...

...Sial, seberapa dalam Vaginanya? Ini sudah 13 inci!

Aku tahu, rata-rata aku bisa memasukan Penisku -10 inci ke dalam setiap Vagina wanita yang ku setubuhi.

Tapi ini?

Apakah di dalam sana dia memiliki kantung dimensi?

Kali ini Penisku sudah tenggelam 14 inci lebih.

Aku perlahan mendorong sisa (2+ inci) Penisku ke dalam Vaginanya. Namun, baru 1+ inci...

"Unyaaaaa! Ahhh!"

...Kepala Penisku menabrak sesuatu, aku pikir ini sudah batasnya.

"Sialan! Vaginamu sangat dalam! 15+ inci, Kaguya-chan!"

Kaguya tidak merespon, dia menutup kedua matanya bersamaan dengan dinding Vaginanya yang gemetar menyempit siap menghancurkan Penisku.

"Gahhhhhh! Kau semakin sempit." Aku menunduk, merasakan Vaginanya seolah-olah sedang berusaha memeras spearmaku. "Kau akan cumm?"

"N- Haaannnnn! A- Ahhhnnnn!"

"KAU AKAN CUM?" Aku mendorong Penisku, menekan pintu rahimnya. "Perutmu gemetar saat aku melakukan ini!" Lagi, aku mendorong Penisku menekan pintu rahimnya.

"T- Tidak... K- Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu! Auhhhhnnnn!"

"Katakan saja! Aku ingin kau tidak menahannya!"

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Kaguya mengalihkan tatapannya, dia mungkin merasa malu.

"Jangan malu! Bukankah aku ini calon suamimu?"

Selesai dengan itu, aku kembali menggerakan Penisku. Kali ini aku tidak menahannya, aku berkali-kali menghentak menabrak pintu rahimnya.

Vaginanya semakin menyempit, membuatku sedikit sulit menggerakan Penisku.

Sedikit lagi...

Aku menggoyang pinggulku, memberikan sebuah sensasi mengaduk isi Vaginanya.

Dinding Vaginanya mulai rileks, aku kembali menggerakan Penisku in-out. Semakin cepat, cepat dan...

"Ini dia, Kaguya-chan!"

Aku mengangkat pinggulnya semakin tinggi dan...

"E- Eh, tunggu.. Jangan tiba-tib -Aaahhhhn!"

...Kali ini aku tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkan Vaginanya.

PLOK!PLOK!PLOK!

Suara pinggulku dan pantatnya berbenturan, menghasilkan harmoni merdu yang membuat gairahku bersemangat.

Sial, bergerak seperti ini membuat Penisku yang malahan mulai berkedut.

Aku ingin cummmm, tapi aku akan bertahan. Aku akan membuatnya cummm, terus membuatnya berteriak kesenangan.

"APA INI? -Ahhnnnn!"

Kaguya berteriak, dia merasakan Penisku yang tengah mencoba memasuki rahimnya.

"Aku Ugh! Ingin memperkosa rahimmu!"

Penisku sepenuhnya tenggelam, kepala Penisku memaksa memasuki rahimnya, membuat tubuh Kaguya gemetar kesenangan.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, aku segera menggerakan Penisku, aku ingin membuatnya cumm.

Semakin cepat, cepat dan lebih cepat lagi membuat Kaguya berteriak merasakan kegilaan dari kesenangan ini.

"Aaaaah, rasanya enak! Jangan berhenti, Naruto-kun!"

"Kuhhhh, Vaginamu sangat nikmat, sangat sempit Kaguya-chan!"

"Na- Na- A- Aku..."

"Cumming?"

Kaguya menganggukan kepalanya, aku tersenyum dan langsung menambahkan kecepatan Penisku.

SQUIRRRTTTT!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cummmmiiiiingggggggg!"

Aku merasakan ledakan dari dalam, Penisku terdorong oleh ledakan itu.

Bukan hanya dari dalam, Klitorisnya mengeluarkan volume air kencing yang langsung memuncrat deras mengenai perutku.

O- Orgasme yang luar biasa.

Aku mengeratkan kedua cengkramanku di pinggulnya. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan Penisku, dia di cengkram erat oleh dinding Vaginanya.

"SIALAN KAGUYA! LEPASKAN PENISK -UGGHHHH!"

Aku dipaksa membungkukan tubuhku.

Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi...

SPLURRRTTT!

Aku Orgasme hanya dengan merasakan himpitan dinding Vaginanya, dia memeras-memaksa Penisku meledakan spearmanya.

"SIALAN! PADAHAL AKU INGIN MENUNDANYA!"

Kedua tanganku melepaskan pinggulnya, tubuhku tertunduk lesu dan langsung jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

Vagina rasa seorang Dewi...

...Sangat luarbiasa nikmat!

Ini mengingatkanku dengan Vagina Moegi dan teman-teman Akademinya. Vagina kecil, sempit-sesak dan sangat nikmat.

Dia masih mencengkram Penisku... Orgasme yang sangat panjang, di buktikan dengan kedua tangan Kaguya kini melilit leherku erat, tubuhnya gemetar dengan nafasnya putus-putus tak beraturan.

Penisku masih keras tertanam di dalam tubuhnya, Vaginanya memijit-mijit Penisku dari dalam, dia seolah-olah tengah memaksaku untuk terus ereksi.

Sialan! Meskipun aku tadi telah mengeluarkan Orgasme terkuat sepanjang hidupku, gairahku tidak menurun sedikit pun, malahan gairahku semakin memuncak.

"Ahihihihihi..."

"Apa-apaan dengan ahihi itu?"

"I- Ini luarbiasa, Naru..."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"E- Eh?"

"Ini belum lebih dari cukup, Kaguya-chan!"

Aku mendorong Penisku (lagi) menabrak rahimnya, aku ingin melanjutkan ke babak selanjutnya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Naru..."

00000

Keesokan harinya, kami berdua bangun kesiangan...

Saat ini aku dan Kaguya sedang berada di ruang makan, kami baru saja selesai menyantap beberapa hidangan yang sudah di siapkan para dayang.

Satu fakta yang baru Kaguya beritahukan padaku; Para dayang yang melayaninya adalah seorang Hangami [*4] atau mantan Manusia, dulu mereka adalah Manusia tulen sebelum Kaguya memberi berkah keabadian untuk hadiah pengabdian mereka untuknya.

Para dayang dulunya adalah seorang Miko dari Kuil Ootsuki [*5], kuil yang menyembah Kaguya sebagai Dewi kebesaran mereka.

1267 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Kaguya pergi mencari bantuan ke dimensi lain, Kaguya merenkarnasikan 5 orang Manusia sebagai pelayanannya. Dia menugaskan kelima Manusia terpilih itu untuk mengawasi keadaan dunia ini, sehingga setelah dia kembali ke dunianya Kaguya tidak akan ketinggalan berita.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Hanya karena kau memiliki Absolute sihir, bukan berarti sihir itu secara langsung ampuh untuk membuat wanita acak jatuh cinta padamu!"

Mengelap sisa makanan di mulutku dengan serbet, setelah itu aku menyimak perhatian apa yang dia sampaikan.

"Jadi?"

Aku menginginkan penjelasan yang lebih rinci lagi, terutama aku ingin penjelasan yang mudah di mengerti untukku.

"Saat ini itu hanyalah cangkang kosong, kau bukan orang dari dunia ini, jadi kau sendirilah yang harus mengisi kapasitas Manamu!"

"Jadi bagaimana cara untukku mengisi Mana yang kau sebutkan itu, Kaguya-chan?"

"Cinta."

"Maksudmu Seks?"

Kaguya menggeleng dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Jawaban yang tidak jelas, membuatku bingung saja!

"Antara keduanya. Kau harus berhubungan Seks, namun jika kau melakukannya dengan wanita yang mencintaimu akan membuat kualitas sihirmu semakin kuat. Kau sudah memiliki satu seks dan cinta dariku, tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuat pesonamu bersinar bahkan hanya untuk mempengaruhi satu wanita di dunia ini. Dunia ini seluruh wanita memiliki aliran Mananya sendiri, kau yang sebagai pemegang Mana pemula tidak akan mampu bersaing dengan mereka."

Aku mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan. Aku di ibaratkan sebagai murid kelas satu Akademi, meskipun hanya melawan seorang Genin, aku masih belum cukup mampu mengimbangi mereka.

Absolute Charm milikku tidak akan berguna, untuk saat ini aku perlu memperbaiki kualitas sihirku terlebih dahulu.

Tapi untuk masalah pertarungan, aku lebih dari cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku. Meskipun saat ini aku hanya memiliki 1/4 Chakra Kurama, itu tidak akan menghalangiku. [*6]

"Jadi, jika Absolute Charm yang kau berikan tidak berguna, bagaimana aku bisa menaklukan seluruh wanita di dunia ini?" Aku bertanya ingin tahu.

Kaguya menyeringai. "Aku telah memikirkannya." Katanya dengan penuh arti. "Untuk beberapa waktu kau akan terus disini, kita bisa melakukan Seks setiap hari untuk memperkuat kualitas Absolute Charm milikmu. Selain itu, kau bisa melakukan pelatihan untuk mengasah keterampilanmu, mengingat jika dunia ini diisi oleh beberapa wanita yang sangat berbahaya."

Melatih seni Ninjaku ya? Sangat masuk akal. Mengingat jika hampir semua kekuatan tempurku yang paling kuat mengandalkan Chakra Kurama, tentu saja aku membutuhkan itu.

"Itu masuk akal, tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan ku latih untuk menambah keterampilan Ninjaku..."

"Untuk masalah itu..." Aku melihat Kaguya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke samping, memasukan tangannya ke lingkaran sihir untuk mengambil sebuah perkamen besar berwarna emas dan setelah itu dia meletakan perkamen itu di hadapanku. "...Aku telah menulis semua teori yang aku ketahui tentang penggunaan Chakra. Meskipun saat ini aku sudah tidak memiliki energy Chakra, tapi aku masih mampu memberikan beberapa teori untuk membantu pelatihanmu."

Dia memang calon istri paling bisa di andalkan...

"N- Naruto-kun..."

Kaguya terbata, aku melihat wajahnya merah terang.

Dia pasti kembali tak sengaja (Alasan) membaca pikiranku...

"Ehem..." Aku berdehem, siap mengeluarkan kalimat paling bijaksana. "...Aku akan menghukummu nanti malam!"

Kataku membuatnya menjeritkan (Dalam kesenangan) kata 'oh tidak!'

Aku sangat kecanduan dengan tubuhnya, terutama dengan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Vaginanya.

Omong-omong tentang Vaginanya, sebagai Dewi Cinta dan Kesuburan dia memiliki sebuah keistimewaan bahwa; Dia akan selamanya menjadi seorang perawan, itulah alasan kenapa Vaginanya memuncratkan sejumlah darah.

Dia adalah seorang perawan, PERAWAN ABADI.

Aku yakin semua pria diluar sana(Khususnya untuk para pembaca Fanfic ini) akan merasa iri dengan keberuntunganku, keberuntungan seorang bajingan sadis sepertiku ini mampu menggapai kenikmatan surga dunia.

"Berbicara tentang Seks..." Aku menatap Kaguya dengan seringaian tersungging di bibirku. "...Apakah aku boleh mencicipi beberapa pelayanmu, Kaguya-chan?"

Kaguya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Pelayanku adalah pelayanmu juga. Bukankah tugasnya seorang pelayan itu harus memenuhi segala kebutuhan Tuannya?"

Aku sangat suka dengan kalimatnya itu!

Nampaknya keberuntunganku tidak cukup sampai disini.

Apakah mereka juga seorang perawan abadi?

Oh, aku tidak sabar membuktikannya sendiri.

Bersambung!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saya ingin Naruto menjadi pribadi yang memiliki sifat sadis, sifat tersembunyi itu tercipta karena trauma mental yang dulu Naruto rasakan, kalian tentu tahu penyebab trauma itu.

Anggap saja kehidupan liar Naruto di dunianya dulu adalah sebuah Filler tersembunyi di dalam series Naruto karya MK. Tidak ada asmara, melainkan hanya kesenangan semata, pelepas stress.

[*1] Fantasy; Tidak di perkenankan membandingkan ukuran wajar Penis di dunia nyata dan Fanfiction ini, termasuk dengan kegiatan seksual seperti ini!.

[*2] Seks keras dengan Hinata masih satu tingkat di bawah Seks keras dengan Anko Mitarashi.

[*3] Desa Kisaragi; Sebuah desa yang terletak di selatan Konohagakure, mereka berdua memiliki misi untuk membebaskan desa itu dari bandit Klan Shirogane. Desa Kisaragi dan misi ini saya ambil dari sumber; Game Naruto Chronicles 2, yang sudah pernah memainkan Game ini pasti tahu.

[*4] Hangami; Sebutan untuk mantan Manusia yang berenkarnasi menjadi setengah Dewa.

[*5] Cikal bakal 'Marga' legendaris Ootsuki di dunia elemental Naruto, Kaguya mengambil nama Marganya dari nama Kuil itu.

[*6] Kesadaran Yin Kurama telah di pisahkan oleh Kaguya, dia melakukan itu untuk membuat negeri elemental menganggap Naruto di culik dan sudah di bunuh. Nanti jika Yin Kurama berenkarnasi, Yin Kurama itu akan bergabung dengan Yang Kurama. Sebelum pemisahan terjadi, Kaguya telah menyampaikan sebuah kesepakatan kepada Yin Kurama, untuk itu ketika Yin Kurama bergabung dengan Yang Kurama, maka Yang Kurama akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto tapi dia akan tutup mulut karena kesepakatan itu.

Tinjauan Chapter 1

Ryoko; Masalah kocak, mungkin kalian sendiri yang bisa menilainya.

Guest; Ya ini Smut, super Smut mungkin. Penambahan Word? Tergantung kebutuhan Chapter.

Naru-kun; Ashura-kun? Nggaklah, panggilan itu berimbas ke Incest.

Hitler; Suka baca Fanfic Harem? Saya juga sama, beberapa LN yang saya beli kebanyakan Smut dan Harem.

Aldins; Scene Berantem? Ada banyak, meskipun diatas ranjang. :v ... Bercanda kok, pasti ada kok.

Prince; Kaguya jadi alphanya, adegan lemon tergantung kebutuhan plot.

Hidup itu Indah; Pasti dia lagi senyum-senyum sendiri -_-*

Guest; Saya bukan orang bodoh, jadi jangan sekali-kali merintah saya ngoreksi sendiri karya saya sendiri. Jika tidak ada niat memberitahu kesalahan karya saya, tidak perlu seperti ini!

Sory; Inspirasinya juga dari beberapa Novel yang nyeleneh.

Ooi; Gerakan Scrol ke bawah, baca Tinjauan saya di nama Guest!

Jones; Gabungan beberapa Novel, mereka (Fanfic) juga mungkin terinsfirasi dari sana.

Tsukasa; Ummmuuu.. Icha-Icha? Terserah deh nganggepnya apaan, so pasti ini sangat-sangatlah mengarah kesana.

Nitasyanur; Reader emang sukanya kek beginian, coba survey sendiri kalo gak percaya!

Tahu bulat; Di goreng dadakan.. Baca aja halaman di atas sana, noh hukumannya!

Guest; Di chapter sebelumnya kan saya sudah nulis di AN sumber insfirasi Fanfic ini. Gak di baca ya? Saya punya referensi 3 novel. Masih bahasa Inggris? Ya, itu bahasa inggris. Apakah Fanfic ini berbeda? Ya, saya akan mengolahnya berbeda, meskipun ada beberapa poin menarik yang akan saya ambil dari 3 Novel tersebut. Chara dari Universe Naruto? Kayaknya nggak deh, Naruto sudah ada di dimensi lain. Jika ingin beberapa Scene liar NarutoxFemale Naruto, saya akan buat Fillernya saja.

Guest; Kaguya tentu Alpha, dia termasuk tokoh utama di Fanfic ini.

Guest; Saya bukan Kereta Express, masalah Update tergantung mood.

Lagi Mood Nulis...

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua...

...Sekian! 


	4. Chapter 3

Tiga tahun telah berlalu...

...Dalam waktu tiga tahun itu aku habiskan dengan melakukan Seks setiap hari, aku memperkosa Kaguya dan tidak terkecuali dengan lima pelayannya.

Tujuan utamanya: Untuk mengisi Mana dari Absolute Charm milikku.

Selain itu...

...Dalam waktu tiga tahun itu. Disela kegiatan Seks menggairahkan itu, aku juga tidak lupa mengasah keterampilan bertarungku. Aku mendapatkan referensi dari catatan Kaguya tentang pengolahan bentuk pemanfaatan Chakra yang dia dapatkan secara paksa dari beberapa (Ingatan) Shinobi yang masih hidup saat ini.

Dia Dewi yang sangat cerdas, dia mempersiapkan beberapa catatan teknik keterampilan yang sangat berguna untukku, dia seakan sudah mengetahui apa saja yang sekiranya aku butuhkan untuk menopang gaya bertarungku.

Aku handal dalam pertarungan tangan kosong, dia berhasil mencuri metode menyempurnakan kontrol Chakra, terutama dengan tekniknya Nenek Tsunade, medis dan Human Streenght nya.

Aku pengguna element Angin dan Api (Peninggalan Kurama), dia berhasil mencuri setiap teknik kuat dari kedua element itu.

Dalam tiga tahun pelatihan dan di bantu dengan ribuan Bunshin, aku berhasil menyempurnakan kedua teknik pokok di atas.

Hasilnya; Aku sekarang memiliki tanda di kening yang sama dengan Nenek Tsunade, aku juga berhasil memasteri kedua element yang aku miliki.

Aku juga berhasil menambah Kuantitas waktu Senjutsuku, aku sekarang bisa memasuki mode Senjutsu maksimal 20menit, tidak seperti dulu yang hanya mampu bertahan 5menit saja.

Meskipun aku sudah tidak memiliki Kurama, namun (Kata Kaguya) aku di pastikan mampu bertarung sengit dengan salah-satu dari kedua Dewa Shinobi, Madara atau Hashirama.

Bukan hanya itu...

...Dengan injeksi Mana yang dia berikan, aku sedikit-sedikit belajar mengenai sihir. Aku sudah memiliki beberapa teknik yang aku pikir cukup berguna untukku, meskipun itu hanya sebagai teknik pendukung dari keterampilan Shinobiku.

Alasannya; Karena aku bukan petarung spesialis sihir, jadi aku tidak terlalu mempokuskan diri memperlajari beberapa teknik untuk kelas penyihir.

Saat ini aku berada di dunia terbuka, dunia tempat para Manusia di dimensi ini berada.

Sinar matahari menyorot begitu panasnya, pakaian ribet yang aku kenakan berhasil menguras keringat yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari tubuhku. [1]

Aku sedang berjalan di tengah wilayah padang pasir.

Kenapa sih Kaguya menurunkanku di tengah wilayah padang pasir?

Kenapa juga dia tidak menurunkanku ditengah kota atau di tempat yang masuk akal lainnya? Sangat mengesalkan!

"Goshujin-sama, kota Fluent sudah dekat!"

"Ah, aku juga sudah melihatnya."

Aku tidak sendiri, aku di ikuti oleh salah-satu pelayan Kaguya. Namanya Kikyo, dia mengikuti berjalan di belakangku. [2]

Kikyo dulunya adalah mantan Manusia, dia adalah salah-satu Miko kuil Ootsutsuki yang di berikan berkah menjadi seorang Hangami oleh Kaguya.

Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam, kulit putih mulus, bentuk tubuh aduhai dan juga stamina prima yang (Selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga) bisa mengimbangi cara Seks kerasku.

Poin terakhir menjadi keunggulan tersendiri untuk Kikyo, sehingga dia mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi (Pelayan pribadi) pendamping dalam misiku menyebarkan Cinta di dunia ini.

"Berhenti!"

Lima ratus meter dari gerbang kota Fluent, perjalanan kami di hentikan oleh enam kesatria wanita.

Mereka keluar dari sebuah lingkaran sihir. Enam kesatria yang menghentikan kami memakai Armor yang di tutupi sebuah jubah coklat dan membawa senjata berupa pedang/tombak yang mereka acungkan ke arah kami.

"Sebutkan kepentingan kalian!"

Salah-satu dari mereka berseru, nadanya sinis dan wajahnya terlihat jijik ketika menatapku.

"Kenapa hewan peliharaan sepertinya berkeliaran bebas?"

"Apa dia kabur dari majikannya?"

"Apakah seorang hewan sepertinya di biarkan berpakaian semewah itu?"

Aku meringis mendengar beberapa bisikan sinis itu, aku seorang laki-laki, sudah pasti aku tahu alasan ketidak ramahan ini.

Kikyo melangkah maju, dia berdiri menantang keenam kesatria wanita itu.

"Kami adalah pengembara, Goshujin-sama bermaksud untuk beristirahat di kota ini."

Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Kikyo memang begitu orangnya, dia 11-12 dengan Sasuke-teme. Dia bukan orang yang ramah, wajahnya selalu datar (Kecuali Seks), propesional dengan posisinya menjadikan dia sebagai karakter yang penuh keformalan.

"Goshujin-sama?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan Goshujin-sama itu?!"

"Goshujin-sama ya Goshujin-sama. Saya adalah pelayan Goshujin-sama yang terhormat!"

Aku melihat keterkejutan dari enam kesatria itu, apa yang di sampaikan Kikyo pasti sangat tabu untuk mereka.

Seorang wanita menjadi pelayan seorang pria?

"Menjijikan!"

"Dia sudah ternoda..."

"Dia sudah menjadi hina..."

"Aib! Aib!..."

"Kau berkata bahwa kau menunduk kepada hewan yang di sana itu?!"

"Saya adalah pelayan pribadi dari beliau, Goshujin-sama!"

Kikyo masih tetap tenang, dia menjawab tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata merendahkan dari keenam kesatria itu.

"Ini adalah pelanggaran! Hewan itu harus di sembelih segera!"

Si pemimpin yang paling depan bersiap maju untuk menyerangku, namun dia berhenti ketika Kikyo menghalangi jalannya bersikap melindungiku.

"KAU... MINGGIR!"

"Saya tidak akan diam saja melihat anda menajiskan Goshujin-sama!"

Kikyo sudah mengeluarkan pusaka busur saktinya, tangannya siap membidik pemimpin kesatria itu.

Konfrontasi?

Ya, hal seperti ini tidak bisa di hindarkan. Deklarasi Kikyo yang menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah pelayanku tidak bisa di terima oleh kebanggaan keenam kesatria itu, wanita memiliki derajat lebih tinggi, golongan mereka tidak seharusnya tunduk di bawah kehendak dari seorang hewan (Pria).

Setidaknya itulah apa yang mereka yakini.

Aku melangkah maju dan langsung menepuk bahu kiri Kikyo untuk meminta perhatian.

"Ki-chan, mundur!"

"Goshujin-sama..."

"Biar aku yang menangani mereka!"

Kikyo menganggukan kepalanya, menyimpan busur saktinya kembali dan segera berjalan mundur.

Kikyo adalah seorang pelayan, kebanggaannya adalah mematuhi semua perintah tanpa bertanya dua kali.

Tanpa aba-aba, dengan gairah membunuh yang menggebu-gebu, pemimpin kesatria itu langsung merangsek maju untuk menyerangku.

Kesatria wanita itu menyabetkan pedangnya bermaksud memutuskan kepalaku.

Gerakannya sembrono itu tidak akan menyudutkanku.

Dengan mudah aku bisa menghindarinya dengan melakukan Shunsin ke belakang tubuhnya.

BRUK!

Kesatria wanita itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah aku memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Ketua.."

"Ba- Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia... Hewan itu sangat cepat!"

Aku membalikan tubuhku menatap sisa lima kesatria.

Aku menyeringai melihat kelima kesatria itu terperangah, terkejut dengan aksiku.

Berkat pelatihan kontrol Chakraku yang sudah sempurna, kecepatan Shunsinku semakin meningkat, bahkan aku sudah tidak memerlukan Handseal dalam melakukannya. Aku bisa bergerak bebas tanpa seorangpun bisa melihatnya, mereka pasti melihat kepalaku yang beberapa senti lagi akan terpotong tiba-tiba menghilang dan seketika muncul di belakang si penyerang.

"Busuk! Tidak bisa di maafkan!"

Kelima kesatria itu langsung menyiapkan senjatanya, bersamaan mereka bersiap untuk menyerangku.

"Berhenti! Aku menyerah! Bawa aku ke tempat kalian!"

Aku berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku ke udara.

"E- Eh?"

Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan itu.

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menyerah? Mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang..." Aku menekankan kembali apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya. "...Aku menyerah, aku tidak akan melawan jika kalian akan membawaku untuk di adili di tempat kalian."

Aku melirik Kikyo yang masih terlihat tenang, dia tampak tidak menyela atau pun mempertanyakan keputusanku itu.

Mottonya sebagai pelayan; Tuan akan selalu benar.

"Jadi?"

000000

Kota Fluent, kota ini terletak di semenanjung selatan dari kerajaan Oriqalqius. Jauh dari pusat pemerintahan, di tengah padang pasir dan sangat terpencil. [3]

Menurut keterangan dari Kikyo; Di jaman dulu, di tanah Oriqalqius memiliki dua kerajaan yang saling bertentangan.

Kerajaan Oriqul dan kerajaan Alqius. Dua kerajaan ini saling menekan untuk perebutan wilayah, harta dan ego superioritas.

Namun ketika terompet perang tanda Great War dimulai, kedua kerajaan ini sepakat untuk menggabungkan kekuatan dalam satu bendera kerajaan Oriqalqius, menjadi pihak yang membela Ras Manusia.

Sebagai Ras Manusia, kedua kerajaan ini tidak ingin terinjak oleh kerajaan 4 Ras lainnya yang mengikuti Great War, itulah sebabnya kedua kerajaan ini memutuskan untuk beraliansi.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain beraliansi, mengingat keempat kerajaan lainnya sudah tumbuh lebih kuat (Dalam jumlah populasi penduduk dan prajurit), bahkan hampir mengimbangi jumlah populasi dari Manusia.

Ribuan nyawa dari masing-masing kerajaan melayang, sumber daya semakin menipis, kelelahan mental dan fisik serta kematian dari masing-masing Ratu memaksa kelima kerajaan ini mengambil sikap.

Memutuskan genjatan senjata dan mencetuskan sebuah perjanjian tertulis...

-Batas wilayah.

-Kelima kerajaan di larang saling mengganggu.

"Jadi ini Hewan yang berhasil kalian tangkap?"

"Errr... S- Sebenarnya kami tidak menangkapnya, Kapten. Dia sendiri yang menyerahkan diri!"

"Omong kosong!"

"Hewan itu berhasil mengalahkan Ketua dalam sekejap, Kapten. Dia ahli beladiri!"

Cukup aku bercerita tentang masalah sejarah dunia baruku ini, mari pikirkan masalah itu nanti.

Untuk saat ini, aku perlu menangani masalahku sendiri.

Aku di bawa ke markas keamanan kota Fluent, di ikat di sebuah kursi dan di kelilingi lebih dari selusin kesatria wanita yang menatapku dengan pandangan sinis penuh intimidasi.

Tidak lupa, masing-masing dari mereka mengacungkan senjatanya ke arahku.

"Kalian... Bisakah kalian melepaskanku? Kita bisa berbincang setelah kalian melepaskan ini!"

Aku mencoba bernegosiasi.

Namun aku mendapatkan sebuah respon yang tak ramah, kesatria wanita yang di panggil kapten itu langsung meletakan bilah tajam pedangnya di leherku.

"Apa kau yang telah membuat Katase-chan tak sadarkan diri?"

Aku menyeringai.

"Maksudmu wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu?"

Si kapten mengerutkan kening, namun sedetik kemudian aku melihatnya menganggukan kepala seolah telah mengerti dengan apa yang ku maksudkan.

"Ya itu..."

"Oh, kalau itu memang benar. Aku hanya memukulnya sedikit, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia selemah itu!"

"Sangat lancang! Setelah melakukan pelanggaran ini, apa kau tahu hukuman yang akan kau terima saat ini?"

"Apa kalian akan mengajakku berpesta?"

"Jangan bodoh! Tugas Kami adalah mengamankan kota ini, kau hewan yang sangat liar, untuk itu kami akan segera menyembelihmu!"

"Menyembelih?"

Menyembelih berarti dibunuh, mereka akan membunuhku.

"Oh. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah aku meminta sedikit Air? Tenggorokanku rasanya sangat kering!"

Mendengarnya membuat wajah si kapten bertambah merah-marah, dia memukulkan kaki berlapis sepatu bajanya itu menghentak lantai.

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku! Kau disini sebagai tawanan!"

Merespon ledakan itu, aku memiringkan kepalaku bermaksud memberikan tampilan polos.

"Kenapa hanya aku?"

Kepalaku menunjuk ke arah Kikyo yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi, dia sedang menikmati tehnya dengan santai, seolah-olah dia hanya mengabaikan kebisingan kami.

Mereka, para kesatria wanita itu hanya memanjakan Kikyo seorang, mereka sangat tidak adil!

"Apa dia bodoh?"

"Seorang hewan memang selalu bodoh! Di samping itu mereka juga lemah!"

Kesatria di belakang si kapten mulai berbisik-bisik meremehkanku.

"Kami akan membebaskannya dari hewan sepertimu! Kau hewan tak tahu diri!"

Hewan, hewan dan hewan. Sedari pertama mereka selalu menyamakanku dengan status hewan.

"Aku akan melaporkan situasi ini ke pusat. Jaga hewan ini, aku akan kembali setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Ratu untuk menyembelih hewan liar ini!"

Si kapten nampaknya sudah jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. Dia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sesegera mungkin, untuk mengeksekusiku tentunya.

Sepeninggal kapten, masing-masing dari kesatria mulai menurunkan senjata mereka.

Mereka berpikir sudah tidak perlu lagi melakukan hal tak berguna itu, mereka merasa percaya diri bahwa aku bukanlah sebuah ancaman untuk mereka.

"Jangan mengendur!"

Seorang kesatria, salah-satu yang membawaku kesini berseru.

"Hewan ini sangat liar! Dia bisa melumpuhkan ketua dengan satu serangan!"

Dia mengingatkan beberapa rekan kesatrianya untuk berlaku waspada, nampaknya dia masih menganggapku sebagai sebuah ancaman.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan! Kita semua tahu bahwa jenis sepertinya tidak berguna!"

Jenis sepertinya... Laki-laki, kah?

"Kami melihatnya sendiri. Dia menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul di belakang ketua, setelah itu dia berhasil melumpuhkan ketua dalam satu pukulan. Benar kan, Tomomi-chan?"

"Ummm, dia sangat liar!"  
"Mereka benar."

Dengan mudah aku berhasil memutuskan beberapa tali yang mengekang tubuhku, membuat para kesatria wanita itu membelakakan matanya terkejut.

"Hey! Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Bukankah mereka sudah bilang bahwa aku sangat liar?"

Aku menyeringai.

"Lumpuhkan dia!"

Semua kesatria wanita langsung mengambil posisi siaga, masing-masing dari mereka sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya.

Sebelum mereka menyerangku...

"Jadilah wanitaku!"

...Mereka semua berhenti dengan kedua mata tersentak menatap langsung kedua mataku.

Kedua mata mereka yang sedari pertama memandangku jijik telah berganti, kedua mata mereka yang sekarang memancarkan silau mabuk.

Mereka terjebak. Sekarang, biarkan aku melihat cara kerja dari Absolute Charm milikku.

"Ahn..."

Suara desahan bergaung ke seluruh ruangan.

Wajah mereka merah terang, masing-masing dari mereka menatapku seolah-olah aku ini adalah kekasih mereka.

Apakah berhasil?

Aku harus mengkonfirmasi ini...

Aku menatap lekat salah-satu kesatria yang berdiri paling dekat denganku.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan senjata itu?"

"M- Maafkan aku!" Kesatria itu tersentak. "A- Aku akan menjatuhkan pedangku, tolong jangan membenciku!" Dia terlihat sangat gelisah, tanpa ragu dia membuang senjatanya.

Sepertinya berhasil...

Aku belum merasa percaya diri dengan Absolute Charm ini, untuk itulah aku meninggalkan kapten untuk nanti.

Untuk pertama aku ingin mengujinya ke golongan orang dengan kualitas Mana rata-rata saja, pilihanku jatuh ke golongan prajurit seperti mereka.

Selanjutnya aku ingin melakukan beberapa percobaan lagi dengan ke efektifan Absolute Charm milikku.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Kumohon jangan jijik padaku..."

"Katakan saja!"

"A- Aku... aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Bagus!

"Aku bertanya-tanya tentang tanggapanmu terhadapku?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku ke arah Kikyo yang masih terduduk santai di kursinya.

"Kau seorang pria yang sangat tampan, gagah, kuat, berkarisma dan Seksi." Aku melihat kedua pahanya saling bergesekan. "A- aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Dia mengakhiri dengan mengatakan lagi ungkapan cintanya untukku.

"Bagaimana dengan pria selain aku?"

"Mereka adalah hewan peliharaan kami, budak yang menjijikan!"

Aku meringis mendengar itu, aku melihatnya menampakan wajah sinisdan jijik ketika mengungkapkan tanggapannya tentang pria selain aku.  
Seperti yang di harapkan, memang begitulah adanya.

Bukan hanya kesatria wanita seperti mereka, mungkin wanita sipil biasanya pun memandang golongan kami (Laki-laki) seperti itu.

Diskriminasi terhadap golongan laki-laki sudah menjadi sebuah budaya di dunia ini, mengakar kuat dalam setiap hati para wanita di dunia ini.

Aku melangkah menghampiri kesatria yang tadi aku minta untuk menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan semua pakaianmu? Untukku?"

Seketika, aku melihatnya tergesa-gesa melepaskan armor yang di pakainya. Setelah itu, dia segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya sampai dia berakhir dengan telanjang di hadapanku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"M- Maruyama, aku ketua dari Pos 4 kota Fluent."

Dia terlihat semakin gelisah, mencoba menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya namun itu sangat percuma.

"Terimakasih, Maruyama-chan..." Aku mengusap bibirnya, kemudian perlahan-lahan menyusuri rahang, leher dan berakhir di payudaranya. "Terimalah hadiahmu!"

"Ahhhhnnnnnn!"

Aku meraih payudara montoknya, meremas kekenyalan payudara itu untuk mendapatkan desahan panjang darinya.

Kesatria itu nampaknya terkejut dengan tindakanku, meskipun terkejut dia tampak tidak menunjukan ketidak setujuannya untuk tindakanku ini.

"Aku sedang menyentuh payudaramu, bagaimana?"

"Aku... Ini sedikit memalukan, tapi aku sangat bahagia... Ahn!"

"Bagaimana jika pria lain yang melakukannya?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya!"

Respon yang sangat cepat, itu bukan akting. Itu menegaskan bahwa dia memang bagian dari budaya dunia ini.

"Aku sangat beruntung, kan?"

"Y- Ya... Mungkin agak memalukan, tapi aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan ummmm..."

"Naruto, namaku Naruto!"

"Naruto-samaaahhhh.. Ahnnn!"

Menarik!

"Hadiahmu sudah cukup!" Aku menjauh melepaskan kegiatan yang aku lakukan terhadapnya.

Dia terlihat kecewa...

"Ta- Tap-"

"Jangan membantah!"

"Ma- Maaf..."

"Aku ingin minum Teh, bawakan segera!"

"Baik!"

Menghiraukan tubuh telanjangnya, Maruyama segera berlari pergi untuk memenuhi keinginanku.

Beberapa waktu sebelumnya dia memandangku dengan sinis dan menjijikan. Namun kali ini, setelah aku menanamkan Absolute Charm milikku dia menjadi sangat patuh.

Absolute Charm sangat luarbiasa. Setelah ini, aku akan menguji bagaimana cara menggunakannya lebih baik lagi, terutama dengan percobaan dengan beberapa tokoh kuat selain golongan prajurit.

"Ahn, Naruto-samaaaaaa..."

"Ada apa?"

Lusinan kesatria wanita tersisa menghampiriku, masing-masing dari mereka telah melepaskan armor dan pakaian mereka, telanjang.

Hey, hey, siapa yang menyuruh kalian telanjang?

"Pa- Payudaraku juga ingin di sentuh oleh Naruto-sama, tolooooongggg!"

"Aku juga ingin di sentuhhh!"

"Aku juga!"

"Juga!"

"Juga!"

"Juga!"

"Aku duluan, Naruto-sama! Lihat, payudaraku lebih besar dan lebih lembut!"

Kesatria wanita berambut coklat sebahu dan telanjang itu menggosok payudaranya.

"Ummmm, jika kalian berebut seperti itu, aku jadi sangat bingung. Kalian semua sangat indahhhh!"

Aku menatap lekuk tubuh mereka secara bergantian.

Apakah ini perasaan mereka ketika secara langsung di suguhkan beberapa potong daging seksi?

Sandaime-jiji, Ebisu-sensei, Iruka-nii...

...Melihat keindahan dalam bentuk Harem memang sangat luarbiasa, terutama ketika mereka sudah telanjang.

"Aku akan menutup mataku, aku akan memilih kalian secara acak!"

Aku menutup kedua mataku, setelah itu aku berjalan sambil merentangkan kedua tangan untuk menangkap salah-satu potongan daging seksi yang memperebutkanku.

"Dapat!"

"Kyaaaahhhhhhhhhh..."

Membuka kedua mataku, aku menemukan wanita berambut hijau yang menjerit dengan penuh sukacita.

"Wanita cabul, benar?"

Aku meremas payudara telanjangnya.

"Payudaraku... Iyadaaahhhnnnnnn!"

"Apa kau mencoba merayuku dengan tubuhmu?"

"Iyahhhhhnnnn... Apa Naruto-sama membencinya?"

Sangat konyol! Tentu saja aku menyukainya!

"Naruto-sama, ini Tehmu!"

Ketika aku mulai tenggelam dengan kesenangan payudara wanita berambut hijau ini Maruyama menyelaku, dia sudah kembali membawa secangkir Teh yang ku inginkan tadi.

"Ahhhh..." Aku menjauh mengakhiri kegiatanku. "...Kau..." Aku menunjuk wanita berambut coklat yang memintaku menyentuh payudaranya tadi. "...Menungging! Jadikan tubuhmu sebuah kursi untukku!"

Perintahku yang langsung dia patuhi. Dia mulai berjongkok, menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangan dan lututnya di lantai.

Cinta memang buta!

Aku langsung menghampiri kursi dadakan itu, kemudian aku duduk di atas punggungnya.

"Kursi yang sangat nyaman..."

"Terimakasih, Naruto-sama!"

Dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal, dia menanggapi pernyataanku dengan senang hati.

Setelah aku mendudukan pantatku, aku langsung menunjuk wanita berambut hijau yang tadi payudaranya aku permainkan.

"Duduklah disini!"

Aku menepuk paha kananku, mengundangnya untuk duduk di pahaku.

"Dengan senang hati!"

Wajahnya cerah, tidak menunggu waktu lama dia bergerak mendudukan pantat montoknya di pahaku.

Kenyal...

...Pantatnya luarbiasa kenyal!

"Berikan Teh itu padanya!"

Aku memerintahkan Maruyama untuk menyerahkan Tehnya ke wanita berambut hijau yang duduk di pahaku ini.

Setelah Teh diberikan, tangan kananku langsung memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?"

"N- Neliel, Naruto-sama..."

"Neliel? Nama yang sangat indah!"

"T- Terimakasih..."

"Payudaramu juga sangat indah..." Aku sedikit meremas payudara kanannya membuatnya mengerang. "...Suapi aku, Neliel-chan!"

Perintahku dengan masih terus mempermainkan payudaranya.

Dengan tubuh sedikit bergelinjang, Neliel menyodorkan dengan lembut cangkir Teh itu padaku.

Seruput! Seruput!

Rasanya memang mirip dengan Teh yang pernah aku nikmati sebelumnya, namun ini sedikit pahit.

Bukankah kenikmatan ini harus di barengi dengan beberapa makanan ringan?

"Maruyama-chan, bisakah aku meminta beberapa makanan ringan?"

Maruyama menatapku perhatian.

"Menikmati Teh terasa kurang tanpa itu, dan perutku juga sedikit lapar ya tahu?"

"Aku mengerti, Naruto-sama..."

Maruyama segera berlari untuk memenuhi permintaanku.

Aku kembali menikmati Tehku, sekaligus menikmati kenikmatan payudara Neliel.

"Naruto-sama, mulutmu sedikit kotor!"

Seorang wanita berambut darkblue muncul di sebelah kiriku, dia mengusap mulutku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Sangat pengertian..."

Dia menyalak kesenangan ketika aku memuji dan mengusap sayang rambutnya.

"...Bergabunglah disini!"

Aku menepuk paha kiriku.

Dengan senang hati wanita darkblue itu mendudukan pantat montok telanjangnya di paha kiriku.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?"

Tangan kiriku meremas payudaranya...

"Ahn... Siris, Naruto-sama..."

"Aku bisa melihatmu, kau termasuk wanita yang sangat percaya diri kan?"

"Aku sangat Ahnnnn! percaya diri, Ughhh! Naruto-sama."

"Apa menurutmu kau bisa memuaskanku dengan tubuhmu?"

"I- Itu..."

Dia terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Aku hanya tersenyum...

"Kita bisa mencaritahunya nanti, oke?"

Kedua tanganku terus bergerak menikmati kedua wanita yang duduk di pahaku.

Di sisi lain, dengan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya kedua wanita itu terus melayaniku bergantian.

Aku melihat sisa kesatria wanita yang ada di ruangan ini, masing-masing dari mereka menampakan wajah iri terhadap ketiga wanita yang telah kupilih untuk melayaniku.

"Tenang saja, kalian semua akan mendapatkan gilirannya. Aku tidak akan mengabaikan wanita cantik seperti kalian!"

"Naruto-samaaaaahhhnnn..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-samaaaa..."

Mereka menyalak kesenangan.

"Naruto-sama, aku kembali!"

Maruyama telah kembali, namun aku tidak melihat dia membawa apapun.

"Bukankah aku meminta beberapa makanan ringan, Maruyama-chan?!"

"E- Eto..." Dia sedikit gelisah ketika aku mengeluarkan nada tajam itu. "...Se- Semuanya ada disini, Naruto-sama!"

Dia mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir, sedetik kemudian dua piring penuh dengan kue kering/basah muncul di hadapan Naruto.

"Sempurna..."

Maruyama tersenyum malu-malu, dia terlihat merasa senang dengan pujianku itu,

"...Tapi bagaimana aku meletakan makanan itu?"

Aku berpikir...

Nampaknya aku tahu apa yang aku butuhkan saat ini...

Aku menyeringai.

"Apa ada dari kalian yang ingin menjadi meja kesayanganku?"

Semua kesatria wanita tersisa tersentak, sedetik kemudian keributan bergaung ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku akan menjadi meja kesayangan Naruto-sama!"

"Tidak, aku saja!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Semua wanita mengangkat tangan mereka, secara sukarela menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi meja kesayanganku.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah orang yang jatuh cinta memiliki perhatian yang luarbiasa seperti ini?

Atau mereka tidak bisa menolak pengaruh dari Absolute Charm milikku?

Entahlah... Aku tidak ingin mencari jawabannya.

"Kau..." Aku menunjuk seorang wanita berambut putih yang memiliki payudara montok. "...Kau akan menjadi meja kesayanganku!"

Selesai dengan itu, sedetik kemudian wanita itu menjerit penuh sukacita. Lekas dia merangkak menghampiriku dan berhenti tepat di depanku dengan posisi nungging menyamping, menampakan punggungnya yang datar untuk sebuah meja dadakan.

"Maruyama, letakan makanan itu disini!"

Aku mengusap lembut punggung si meja dadakan, membuat erangan sensual keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah Maruyama meletakan makanan itu, aku memerintahkannya duduk tepat di depan selangkanganku yang terbuka.

Aku membuka bagian atas celanaku beserta dalamannya, meraih Penis setengah tegakku untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Bermainlah dengan Penisku, ini adalah hadiahmu karena sudah melayaniku dengan baik!"

"A- A..."

Maruyama mendongkakan kepalanya, kedua matanya menampakan kebingungan dengan apa yang ku sampaikan tadi.

"Kau pernah memakan eskrim?" Maruyama mengangguk. "Perlakukan Penisku layaknya kau sedang menikmati eskrim!"

Kepalanya bergerak semakin dekat menghampiri Penisku.

Jilat!

Maruyama terdiam setelah memberikan jilatan pertamanya.

Wajahnya cerah...

"Nikmat..."

Jilat!  
Jilat!  
Jilat!

Maruyama terus menjilat Penisku, semakin bertambah intensitas serangannya, dia mulai merasakan sensasi kesenangan sehingga terus menerus menjilati Penisku semakin cepat.

"Ugh! Kau juga bisa menggunakan tanganmu, memijitnya sayang!"

Aku memberitahu Maruyama untuk menggunakan tangannya, aku ingin merasakan kelembutan telapak tangannya itu.

Sialan, dia sangat amatir! Apa dia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Cengkram Penisku, gerakan tanganmu naik turun di sana!"

Aku memberikan intruksi.

Maruyama mengangguk dan mematuhi intruksiku.

"Sangat lembut..."

Penisku semakin besar, sensasi telapak tangannya yang lembut membangkitkan gairahku.

"Aku haus!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Nel, meremas payudaranya untuk meminta perhatiannya.

Neliel menyodorkan cangkir dan aku menyeruput Teh manis di dalamnya.

"Suapi mulutku dengan makanan itu!"

Aku memberi isyarat Siris dengan meremas payudaranya. Dia sedikit mengerang, namun segera mengikuti intruksi menyodorkan kue kering yang dia ambil dari salah-satu piring di atas meja dadakan.

Aku segera menggigitnya...

"Sedikit pahit, namun rasanya masih terasa sempurna..."

Aku mengomentari kue kering itu, meminta di suapi lagi dan aku segera menerimanya kembali.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, aku terus menerima pelayanan dari tiga wanita ini. Siris terus melayaniku dengan hidangan kue kering/basah, Neliel melayaniku dengan Teh dan Murayama melayani kenikmatan Penisku.

Tiga kombinasi surga dunia...

"Ughhhhh! Murayama-chan..." Kedua pahaku sedikit bergetar ketika merasakan tangan lentiknya itu semakin cepat memompa Penisku. "...Sekarang... Gunakan mulutmu, sayang!"

"E- Eh?"

Gerakan tangannya berhenti, dia mendongkak bingung dengan apa yang aku intruksikan tadi.

"Selimuti Penisku dengan mulutmu, tapi jangan menggigitnya. Apa kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Murayama menggeleng dan aku hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah..." Aku mengalihkan perhatianku untuk melihat 14 sisa kesatria wanita. "...Apa ada yang bisa melakukannya? Fellatio?"

"N- Naruto-sama..."

Murayama tersentak, dia langsung menatapku dengan kedua mata mulai tergenang airmata.

"Ma- Maafkan aku!" Dia menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya saling meremat di depan dada. "A- Aku tidak berguna! Tolong jangan membenciku, Naruto-sama!"

Kemungkinan besar dia berpikir bahwa aku tidak memiliki minat lagi untuknya.

Pemikiran bahwa dia sudah di buang pasti berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan salah paham!" Aku melepaskan tangan yang sedang bermain dengan payudara Neliel untuk mengangkat wajah Murayama dan mengusap sayang pipi kanan Murayama. "Aku hanya ingin kau belajar dengan seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman. Perhatikan dia, selanjutnya kau bisa menyenangkanku dengan usahamu sendiri!"

Meskipun rasa sesal bergejolak di hatinya, dia mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Jadi, apa ada dari kalian yang sudah memiliki pengalaman memberikan Fellatio?"

"Ijinkan saya untuk menyenangkan anda, Naruto-sama!"

Salah-satu wanita telanjang maju ke depan, dia berjalan perlahan dengan sesekali menggoyang pinggulnya, menggoda.

"Kau..."

"Nama saya Takenomiya Keito, saya memiliki dua hewan peliharaan di rumah saya jika anda ingin tahu..."

"Wanita liar?"

"Ya, tapi setelah sampai di rumah nanti saya akan langsung menyembelih kedua hewan itu. Naruto-sama akan menjadi prioritas utama saya, hanya anda yang saya ijinkan untuk menikmati seluruh tubuh saya!"

Errr...

...Apa yang dia katakan?

Dia berpikir bahwa tubuhnya sudah menjadi milikku, untuk itu dia sudah tidak berminat mencari kesenangan dengan kedua pria yang dia rawat di rumahnya.

"Aku menunggunya..."

Wanita yang memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna oranye itu berjalan sedikit lebih tergesa, kedua payudaranya terlihat berayun di sela langkah kakinya.

Sampai di depanku dia langsung menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan Penis kerasku.

"Ini adalah Penis yang luarbiasa..."

Dia menoel-noel batang Penisku.

"...Ini 2x lipat lebih besar dari beberapa Penis yang pernah saya lihat sebelumnya."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Kebanggaan mengisi hatinya, Penisnya memang besar, aku akui bahwa dia memang memiliki pertumbuhan yang tidak normal. [4]

"Apa kau akan membuatku terus menunggu?"

Keito tersenyum, sedetik kemudian mulutnya langsung menerkam Penis kerasku.

"Ummmnnnn... SLUUURRRPPP!"

Penisku sedang tenggelam di dalam rongga mulutnya...

Kedua mataku tidak pernah lepas dari pemandangan di depanku, aku terus memperhatikan seorang wanita yang tengah memakan Penis kerasku.

Dia luarbiasa...

Jejak Penisku membentuk di kedua pipinya, suara basah terdengar ketika dia sedang memanjakan Penisku dengan rongga mulutnya.

"Jilat dengan hati-hati!"

"Yassssnnnnnn!"

Lidahnya bermain dengan Penisku, dia menggulung dan menjilati batang Penisku yang berada dalam mulutnya.

Sesekali dia memijat Testisku, menambahkan kenikmatan yang membuatku sedikit melenguh panjang.

"Hisap! Hisap sedikit lebih keras!"

"Seperti ini? SLOOOPPPP!"

Kedua pipinya mengempis, dia sedang menghisap keras Penisku seolah-olah mulutnya itu sebuah vakum penghisap berdaya hisap tinggi.

Dia sangat cabul!

"Per- Ugh! Perhatikan Keito-chan! Inilah yang- Ugh! dinamakan Fellatio yang luarbiasa!"

Di sela kenikmatanku, aku mengintruksikan semua wanita untuk belajar cara Fellatio dari Keito.

Kenikmatan seperti ini adalah sebuah kebahagian terbaik di dunia ini.

Gairahku semakin bersemangat. Kedua tanganku langsung bergerak ke bagian bawah Neliel dan Siris.

Tanganku gatal, ingin bermain dengan Vagina kedua wanita di pangkuanku.

"Ahhhhhnnnnnnn!"

"Nyahhhhhnnnnn!"

Neliel dan Siris mendesah...

Empat belas kesatria wanita lainnya memperhatikan kegiatan kami, sepertinya mereka semua cemburu, mereka juga tampaknya sangat menginginkan perhatianku.

Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menggilir kalian semua...

...Kita akan menikmati kesenangan yang luarbiasa.

Dunia ini adalah bentuk kehidupan yang sangat menyenangkan, aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku untuk membantu Kaguya memperbaiki tatanan dunia ini.

Aku akan membantunya menghancurkan ego dan harga diri mereka (Wanita penghuni dunia), aku akan menunjukan hasil yang di dapatkan dari kesombongan mereka.

Aku akan menjadikan seluruh wanita di dunia ini sebagai budak cintaku.

Tung-

"Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Tiba-tiba suara lantang terdengar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Kesatria yang belum terpengaruh dengan Absolute Charm milikku datang, si kapten tengah memelototi kami dari ambang pintu.

Bersambung!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selamat datang kembali, semoga kalian menyukai Chapter yang aku tulis ini...

...Smut, Smut dan Smut. Banzai!

[1] : Pakaian Naruto, lihat Cover!

[2] : Kikyo, Inuyasha. Dia adalah salah-satu karakter favoritku.

[3] : Kota Fluent adalah salah-satu kota yang menjadi kekuasaan kerajaan Oriqul di masa lampau.

[4] : Meskipun saya sudah mengingatkan bahwa ini Fantasy, ternyata banyak Reader yang masih mempermasalahkannya. Untuk itu saya merevisi bentuk ukuran Penis Naruto. Panjang 10,6 inci dan ketebalan 5,3 inci.

XxX

Tinjauan : Pengunjung - 4700, Favorites - 38, Followers - 36, Reviewers - 54 ... WOW!

Nero: Menurutku Mature Scene lebih asyik jika menyisipkan beberapa komunikasi, kesannya lebih romantis dan HOT. Tapi setiap orang memiliki selera sih...

Kamvang: Terimakasih atas kritiknya, saya akan merevisinya kembali.

Ryoko: Eh? Anda belum tahu Genre Smut? Browser dulu deh! Jawabannya akan anda dapatkan disana.

Gest: Bingung jika saya harus menuliskan daftar Harem, lagian ini adalah Ultimate Harem. Kaguya tidak ikut dalam perjalanan, dia harus bersembunyi dari radar Dewi *****, tapi sesekali dia akan mengunjungi Naruto di dunia Manusia kok.

Hidup itu indah: Saya bukan peramal kok, saya sering memperhatikan ekspresi wajah pacar saya ketika penyakit mesumnya mulai kambuh, itu saja saya kira.

Guest: Naruto memang penggemar Hardsex, tapi bukan berarti dia penggemar BDSM.

Agm: Sudah saya revisi, kalian mungkin gak bisa ngebayangin brntuk penis seperti itu, fantasynya kurang.

007: Saya menulis juga iseng doang, jadi kalau pembacanya iseng juga sih boleh.

Tsukasa: Kita lihat saja nanti di Filler yang akan datang, jumlah wanita di dunia Naruto akan terungkap di sana.

Ooni: Ini Ultimate Harem, bingung juga saya jika harus nulis daftar Haremnya.

Bocah: Yang masih bocah tahap pertumbuhan dilarang baca, mending lihat filmnya Dora the explore aja!

XxX

Terimakasih banyak...

...Sekian! 


	5. Chapter 4

Setelah menikmati kegiatan Foreplay super panjang dengan kedelapan belas kesatria, aku telah sampai di pintu acara utama.

Di depan mataku, delapan belas 'budak' berbaris rapi dengan posisi menungging, masing-masing dari pantat mereka bergoyang-goyang bermaksud menggodaku.

Ini adalah mimpi seorang pria...

...Cara seorang pria sejati bercinta.

Omong-omong, apakah aku tadi mengatakan kata 'budak'? Ya, karena mulai saat ini aku akan memanggil mereka sebagai budak cintaku, seorang budak cinta yang dengan senang hati akan menyerahkan seluruh hati, jiwa dan raganya hanya untukku seorang.

Absolute Charm...

...Luarbiasa!

"BUSUK! BEJAD! TAK TAHU DIRI!"

Teriakan melengking sumpah serapah tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang membuat seseorang yang terikat oleh rantai itu tersentak.

Aku menyeringai ketika melihatnya.

Dia...

...Si kapten keras kepala.

Aku melihatnya terikat oleh beberapa rantai bersinar ungu yang melilit hampir semua anggota tubuhnya, ikatan rantai itu mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terpisah, di salib dengan posisi tubuh 'X'.

Di belakangnya, Kikyo tetap setia menjaga si kapten itu. Sesekali dia mengeratkan rantainya ketika si kapten mulai mencoba meloloskan dirinya, dia tidak membiarkannya mengganggu kesenanganku. [1]

Selain rantai yang menawan tubuhnya, sulur-sulur energy visual yang membentuk ratusan tentakel berlendir mengerubungi tubuhnya dan menggosok-gosok area sensitifnya.

"~AAAHHH! HENTIKAN! APA YANG KAU -~AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tak ingin menunggu sumpah serapahnya, aku menambahkan intensitas kesenangan untuknya.

Omong-omong, bagaimana bisa si kapten berada di posisi itu?

Semuanya bermula ketika...

Flashback

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Semua kesatria tersentak...

"Ka- Kapten?"

...Wajah mereka di penuhi oleh bayang-bayang keterkejutan ketika melihat pimpinan mereka semua tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata melotot, wajahnya mengeras penuh amarah.

Si kapten pastilah wanita yang sangat kuat, terbukti dia bisa membuat semua kesatria bawahannya merasa gelisah dan takut.

Dia sangat berkuasa disini...

"Kau..." Dia menunjuk wajahku dengan telunjuknya. "...Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bawahanku?"

"Apa?"

Aku bermain bodoh. Seketika aku menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin mengeras.

Tempramennya sangat tinggi...

...Provokasi murah seperti itu membuat si kapten menarik pedangnya.

"Jangan bermain bodoh denganku!" Amarahnya meledak.

Aku terdiam, sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapi amarahya.

Mata si kapten turun menatap keempat wanita yang melayaniku.

Dia semakin melotot.

Tangannya teracung, mengarahkan pedangnya terhadapku.

"Lepaskan mereka!" Perintahnya dengan nada keras.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

Mendengar jawabanku membuat amarahnya semakin kuat, gairah untuk membunuhku mulai muncul darinya.

Menyadari itu...

"Tangkap dia!"

...Aku memberikan perintah untuk seluruh kesatria wanita, memerintahkan mereka untuk menahan si kapten.

"Eh?"

Masing-masing dari kesatria menunjukan sedikit keragu-raguan.

Meskipun bergitu...

...Empat dari empat belas kesatria yang tersisa nampaknya tidak memiliki keraguan, mereka berempat langsung bergerak untuk segera mematuhi perintahku.

"A- Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dua orang kesatria menahan lengannya, kemudian salah-satu dari mereka melepas pedang si kapten dan segera membuangnya.

Dua kesatria tersisa menghadang langkah si kapten, keduanya mengacungkan senjatanya untuk memberi sugesti kepada si kapten agar mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hey, hey, lepaskan tanganku!"

Si kapten mencoba memberontak ketika kedua kesatria bawahannya itu menahan kedua tangannya.

"K- Kapten, maaf! Tapi kami tidak ingin di benci oleh Naruto-sama..."

"Hah? A- Apa yang kau bicarakan itu?" Si kapten terheran-heran.

~Kukukukukukuku...

...Si kapten nampaknya belum menyadari bahwa mereka sudah terjerat sihir pesonaku.

"Kalian... Apa dia mengancam kalian semua?"

"Kami tidak diancam! Kami semua mencintai Naruto-sama!"

"Aaaaaaaaaa..."

Si kapten nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kapten tidak bisa melihat kehebatan Naruto-sama? Sosoknya, sikapnya, suaranya dan semua yang ada di dalam dirinya... Bukankah dia membangkitkan naluri wanitamu?"

Segala sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah sanjungan untukku, ini adalah bukti bahwa mereka semua sudah menjadi budak cintaku.

Si kapten terlihat tidak yakin.

"Brengsek! Apa kalian semua sudah lupa bahwa kalian adalah Knight di bawah pemerintahan Oriqalqius?!"

"Itu..."

Salah-satu dari keempat kesatria itu terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi yang aku tahu adalah aku sangat mencintai Naruto-sama!"

Di sisi lain, salah-satu dari keempatnya berseru lantang. Dia, wanita berambut kastanye itu menyebutkan kecintaaannya untukku.

"Junko?"

Ketiganya menatap wanita kastanye yang bernama Junko itu, setelah itu mereka menganggukan kepala seolah setuju dengan penuturan tersebut.

"Itu benar! Aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto-sama!"

"Ya, aku juga!"

Si kapten tersentak...

"Kami semua sangat mencintai Naruto-sama!"

...Mentalnya langsung jatuh ketika mendengart teriakan lantang keempat kesatria bawahannya itu.

"A- Apa yang terjadi?"

Tubuh si kapten mulai gemetar, dia menyadari bahwa seluruh bawahannya kini sudah rusak.

Mereka semua di rusak oleh hewan liar yang ada di depannya.

"Kau..."

Aku menyeringai.

"...A- Apakah kau menggunakan ilusi untuk merusak seluruh bawahanku?!"

"Ya."

Aku menjawab jujur membuat si kapten langsung tersentak... Lagi.

"T- tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Apakah itu aneh?"

Aku bermain bodoh, sangat menyenangkan bermain kata dengan wanita ini.

"TENTU SAJA!" Si kapten berkata lantang. "Jenis sepertimu seharusnya tidak memiliki sihir!"

Dia mulai menyangkalnya.

Memang benar, di dunia ini golongan kaum laki-laki tidak di berkahi dengan energy sihir, hal itu membuat mereka semua terinjak-injak oleh jenis kaum perempuan yang di berkahi kemampuan superior.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kenyataannya memang berbeda!"

"Apakah... Apakah kau akan menanamkan ilusi yang sama kepadaku?"

Si kapten berkata lirih, tubuhnya bergidik jijik jika harus membayangkan dia akan berlaku sama dengan semua bawahannya.

"Aku berharap aku akan melakukannya!"

Sebenarnya kualitas Absolute Charm milikku belum sehebat itu, Absolute Charmku saat ini hanya mampu mempengaruhi kuantitas Mana menengah-rendah.

Sesuai dengan posisinya sebagai kapten, dia memiliki kuantitas Mana yang lumayan besar, kuantitas Mana Absolute Charmku tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Kecuali...

...Aku terlebih dahulu menguras Mana yang dia miliki.

Pilihanku adalah bertarung atau menggunakan kemampuan lain dari Absolute Charm milikku. Tapi melihat situasinya sekarang, mungkin aku akan memaksakan untuk menggunakan opsi kedua.

Kemampuan level 2 dari Absolute Charm, Enslavement. [2]

Aku harus menyiapkan altarnya segera...

"Ki-chan, aku akan menggunakan Enslavement untuknya!"

Aku memanggil Kikyo, memberitahu kepadanya bahwa aku akan menggunakan kemampuan kedua Absolute Charm.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kikyo langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

Dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat si kapten tertahan.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Kedua kesatria wanita itu masih terdiam, mereka menatap waspada kearah Kikyo.

"Biarkan pelayanku mengatasi kapten!"

Ketika aku yang mengatakannya, kedua kesatria itu langsung mengerti dan segera mematuhi untuk melepaskan kedua tangan si kapten.

Bersamaan dengan ketika kedua tangannya terbebas si kapten langsung merespon dengan cepat untuk menyerangku.

Baru dua langkah dia maju, si kapten langsung tersentak ketika merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakan lagi.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrggggggggggh..."

Dia berteriak ketika sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya itu menariknya ke belakang.

Tubuhnya kembali tertawan, kali ini bukan para kesatria tadi yang menghentikannya, namun enam rantai ungu yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir di bawah tubuhnyalah yang melakukannya.

"LEPAS! LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Si kapten berteriak, mulai memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun seberapa keras dia mencoba meloloskan diri, rantai ungu itu semakin mengerat menawan tubuhnya.

"Bagus. Aku mencintaimu, Ki-chan!"

Aku menyeringai puas.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, aku segera mengaktifkan sihir Enslavement milikku.

Menjentikan jariku, seketika...

...Lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah tubuhnya, sedetik kemudian lingkaran sihir milikku memuntahkan ratusan sulur energy visual membentuk tentakel berwarna merah.

Mereka (Tentakel) semua melesat maju menuju tubuh si kapten, menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"~Ahhhhhhhhhh..."

Ketika sulur tentakel milikku berkontak dengan tubuhnya, aku melihat tubuh si kapten itu langsung tersentak.

Mulutnya langsung mengeluarkan desahan keras...

"A- Apa ~uggghhh! -ini? Tubuhku..."

Sangat wajar dia bertanya-tanya, dia tidak dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tubuhnya yang saat ini tengah di gosok-gosok oleh ratusan tentakel milikku.

"Apa kau merasakannya?"

"BAJINGAN! A- AP ~AAAAAHHHH..."

"Selanjutnya, silahkan menonton acara kami kapten!"

Aku tertawa, menertawakan dirinya yang tertawan ketika aku disini siap untuk menikmati tubuh indah ke delapan belas bawahannya.

Aku langsung memanggil semua (18) kesatria wanita tersisa, memerintahkan mereka untuk membangun gairah yang aku milikki.

Flashback End

BOING! BOING! BOING!

Suara pantat kedelapan belas kesatria bergoyang, mereka bergerak sensual menggoda.

"Naruto-sama, cepat memasukannya!"

"Aku dulu, kau bisa menunggu nanti!"

"Apa-apaan? Aku terlebih dahulu meminta pada Naruto-sama!"

"Huhuhu.. Aku ingin Spearma Naruto-sama! Tolong, menghamiliku Naruto-sama!"

Aku mendengar mereka saling berebut, masing-masing dari mereka semua nampaknya sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa laparnya dengan Penisku.

Sama saja denganku.

Meskipun Penisku sudah di kuras 3x, namun itu masih tetap keras. Penisku semakin berkedut, rasa tak sabar untuk memperkosa mereka juga aku rasakan.

"Ehem..."

Langkah kakiku semakin maju menuju salah-satu wanita di barisan ujung kiri.

"...Aku akan memulainya dari sini!"

Terdengar sebuah erangan penuh penyesalan dari ujung kanan.

Aku tahu apa yang mereka sesalkan itu.

"Tenang, semuanya akan kebagian! Masing-masing dari kalian semua akan mendapatkan satu putaran, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalian akan mendapatkan lebih banyak putaran permainan dariku!"

Kesatria di ujung kanan bersorak sukacita ketika mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku mengisi rahim kalian dengan Spearmaku, aku juga akan menghancurkan Vagina kalian sehingga kalian tidak akan bisa menikmati hidup tanpa Penisku!"

Tubuhku dalam kondisi penuh.

Sejak di duniaku dulu, aku tidak pernah puas hanya dengan satu atau dua putaran. Aku selalu menghancurkan Vagina pasanganku dan selalu bertindak egois untuk kesenanganku sendiri, aku tidak pernah peduli jika pasanganku sudah tidak mampu lagi bertahan dengan kesenangan yang aku berikan untuknya.

Meskipun aku egois di atas ranjang, pasangan Sex yang aku miliki sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Aku tahu, mereka juga memiliki kesenangannya sendiri, puluhan kali mengalami Orgasme pasti menjadi sebuah harta berharga untuk mereka.

Makanya, untuk menyikapi masalah itu aku selalu membawa dua atau tiga pasangan dalam sekali sesi kegiatan Sex.

Aku menjanjikan kesenangan dunia untuk kedelapan belas kesatria ini. Aku sangat percaya diri bisa memuaskan mereka, mengingat bahwa Kaguya telah meningkatkan daya vitalitas yang aku miliki.

Pertama, aku akan menghancurkan wanita ini.

Kedua tanganku langsung menyentuh kulit pinggangnya. Kulit yang benar-benar lembut dan halus itu memberikan sensasi luarbiasa untuk telapak tanganku.

"Apa kau siap?"

Aku membungkukan tubuhku untuk membisikan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Y- ya, ~ahhh! Pe- Penis Naruto-sama... ~Tolong..."

Aku terkekeh.

"Baik."

Tidak membuang waktu, tangan kiriku langsung megarahkan Penisku di depan pintu Vaginanya.

Setelah menempel disana, tanganku kebali di letakan di pinggangnya.

Mencengkramnya dengan lembut, sedetik kemudian aku mulai mendorong pinggulku.

"Ah, GAAAHHH!?"

Dia meringis kesakitan ketika dengan paksa aku memasukan Penisku setengah jalan.

"Sangat ~ugh! -ketat!"

Penisku terasa tengah di cengkram.

Aku sedikit membungkuk, tak sengaja menatap persatuan kami.

Darah?

"Apa? Jadi kau masih perawan?"

Dia masih perawan, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Hah, hah, hah... A- Aku baik-baik saja. To- Tolong, hancurkan Vaginaku seperti apa yang Naruto-sama inginkan! Aku... Kami semua adalah budak seks Naruto-sama!"

"Budak Seks?"

Aku menyeringai.

Betapa luarbiasanya istilah itu. Aku merasa langsung atuh cinta dengan kata budak seks itu.

"Fufufufufu... Apa kau sangat mensukuri dilahirkan sebagai wanita? Sebagai budak seksku?"

"Y-iya ~ahhhhh!"

"Aku akan bergerak!"

"~Ugggyyyaaaannnnnn..."

Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku, menabrakan pinggulku dengan pantatnya membuat suara 'PanPan'.

Saking cepatnya aku bergerak, Penisku sampai terlihat mengabur.

Aku tidak peduli jika ini pertama kali untuknya, aku hanya fokus mengejar kesenanganku sendiri.

"~ahhh! ~ahhh! ~ahhh!"

Dia terus mendesah...

...Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit meringkuk seperti udang setiap kali aku menabrak pantatnya.

"Hiiiii ~ahhhnnn! Luarbisa, Ini sangat dalam! ~ahhhhhhh!"

"Ini ~uggghhh! Semakin sempit! Apakah karena kau masih perawan? Atau karena kau terlalu menikmatinya?"

"Ti- Tidak tahu... Sakit ketika pertama kali, tapi sekarang terasa nikmat! Apakah ini rasanya ~aaaahhhhhnnn seks?"

Sejujurnya, aku merasa tidak tahan merasakan sensasi Vagina sempitnya.

Penisku terus berdenyut seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak. Namun aku tidak bisa kalah dengan kesenangan ini, aku harus bertahan sampai membuatnya terlebih dahulu Orgasme dua atau tiga kali.

"Ahhhnnnn~ e- entah kenapa... aku merasa aneh! Tubuhku sang ~ahhhnt panas!"

"Apa itu tidak nyaman?"

Di sela menggerakan pinggulku aku menanggapi pernyataannya.

"~hiiiiiiiiiiiii! ~ahhhhh! ~ahhhh!"

Responnya sangat jujur, seperti yang aku harapkan dari seorang perawan.

Tubuhnya bergetar, bergidig menerima kesenangan dari Penisku.

"Tidak, ~aaaahhku tidak bisa menghentikan suaraku~! A- Apa ini? Rasanya ~aaanneehhhhh!"

Vaginanya berkedut, Penisku di pijat oleh dinding Vaginanya. Waaaaaa... ~ugh! Vaginanya semakin berulah!

Kuantitas pijatannya semakin bertambah, Penisku seakan disedot untuk semakin jauh memasuki kedalaman Vaginanya. Dia akan Cummmmm...

"Sedikit lagi..."

Aku menggerakan pinggulku semakin cepat, membuat erangan dan desahan panjang mengiri pergerakanku.

"...Kau akan klimaks!"

"Kli- klimaks?"

Dia tidak tahu apa itu klimaks? Omong kosong apa itu?!

Aku mendengus.

"Ya, klimaks adalah yang terbaik dari semua kesenangan."

"~ahhh! ~ahhh! Berikan padaku, Naruto-sama! Aku ~engh! Ingin itu! Klimaks!"

Dia semakin bersemangat, pantatnya semakin terangkat untuk memudahkanku menghancurkan Vaginanya.

Aku menggerakan pinggulku semakin cepat, pantatnya di tabrak oleh kecepatan pistonku.

"Aah ~ jangan ~! Ji- Jika Naruto-sama bergerak secepat itu! Aku, aku semakin aneh!"

"Jangan di tahan! Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin Cumm lebih dulu!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Aaaah ~ mmmmmmm ~ ! C-cumming!  
A- AKU CUMMIIIIINNNGGGGG!"

Aku membungkukan tubuhku, dadaku menempel ketat di balik punggungnya dan tubuhku mulai gemetar.

Ledakan terjadi di dalam Vaginanya, Penisku terasa di guyur air panas.

Akibat dari ledakan Orgasme yang sangat kuat itu membuat Vaginanya menggenjet Penisku. Selain itu Vaginanya juga menghisap Penisku rakus seolah-olah sedang memaksa Penisku mengosongkan gudangnya.

Sialan! Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"~aaaahhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnn..."

Dia Orgasme dua kali dalam satu waktu. Tepat ketika Sejumlah Spearma telah meledak dari penisku.

Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, Vaginanya memaksa Penisku ejakulasi. Ledakan Spearma meledak berulang kali di dalam vagina perawannya.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ menkajubkan~! Ahhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn!~"

Wanita itu mencengkeram lidah saat meneteskan air liurnya.

"Kau wanita yang sangat mesum, benar?"

"J- Jangan ~ugh! mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya tadi, Veginamu meledak kencang!"

"Engggghhhh~"

Masih mempertahankan posisi kami, aku memulai percakapan dengannya.

"Aku sudah sangat tidak sopan, memperkosamu namun aku belum tahu siapa wanita yang aku perkosa ini. Jadi, siapa namamu sayang?"

Aku mengecup pipi kirinya.

"~ummmmmmmmmnnnnn... ~Namaku Himeno Kirika, Naruto-sama~!"

"Kirika? Nama yang sangat cantik, dan terimakasih atas kesenangannya~! Aku sangat tersanjung..."

"~Ummmmuuuu... Aku sangat senang jika Naruto-sama menyukai tubuhku!"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Tubuh Kirika-chan sangat luarbiasa, tapi aku juga harus mencicipi tubuh lainnya, jadi aku membiarkanmu untuk beristirahat dulu!"

Wajahnya menyendu...

...Dia terlihat tidak rela melepaskan kesenangan ini.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena tubuhku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mencicipi ketujuh belas budak seksku yang tersisa.

Segera aku melepas persatuan kami, setelah itu aku cepat berpindah ke pantat budak seks kedua yang tepat di samping Kirika. "~Gugugugu..."

Sebelum aku menyentuh budak seks kedua, perhatianku teralihkan oleh suara desahan penuh kesenangan yang mencoba di sembunyikan.

Aku berbalik, kedua mataku langsung menemukan si kapten yang tertawan oleh rantai dan sihir Enslavement milikku.

Sihir Enslavementku terus bekerja di atas tubuh dengan pakaian compang-camping miliknya.

"Ki-chan, bagaimana?"

"Sangat buruk, Goshujin-sama. Dia sama sekali belum mencapai Orgasme!"

Aku menatap langsung si kapten, mendapati dia yang juga menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dia sangat keras kepala!

Meskipun aku telah mempertontonkan kebiadabanku tepat di depan matanya, itu tampaknya belum cukup untuknya.

Aku menggeram. Si kapten ternyata sangat tangguh, dia mencoba bertahan dari sihir Enslavement milikku.

Mulutnya menggigit kain yang dia dapatkan dari pakaiannya sendiri, dia melakukan itu bertujuan untuk menyalurkan rasa kesenangannya ke kain itu.

Ide yang cukup bekerja dengan baik, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Aku harus memikirkan metode lainnya.

Setelah menimbang pikiranku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat sulur tentakel yang di hasilkan dari sihir Enslavement milikku jadi terlihat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Si kapten menjerit, dia terkejut ketika kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan dimana tubuhnya di penuhi oleh sulur tentakel berwarna merah.

"...APA INI?"

Si kapten yang sudah bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya mulai bertanya-tanya.

Ratusan tentakel itu menggosok-gosok tubuhnya, di tambah cairan berlendir juga hadir melapisi hampir semua tubuhnya, tubuhnya terus merasa geli dan... dan...

...Kedua mata si kapten langsung membelakak.

Aku yakin saat ini dia sudah menyadari apa yang selama ini melanda tubuhnya. ~Kukukukukukuku

"Kau tidak akan merasakan kenikmatan itu ketika kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa yang tengah memperkosamu. Jadi..."

Aku menyeringai, melihat ekspresi keterkejutannya menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri untukku.

"...Silahkan menikmati kesenangan yang sedang di berikan oleh sihirku!"

Aku meningkatkan intensitas Enslavement milikku. Aku saat ini membuat beberapa sulur tentakel itu berkonsentrasi memberikan kesenangannya di daerah pangkal paha serta kedua payudaranya.

"~KYAAAAAAHHHNNN ~AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aku kembali berbalik meninggalkannya sendiri, tidak ada waktu untuk menonton acara pemerkosaan itu. Karena...

...Aku sendiri memiliki acara yang lebih penting dari pada itu. Aku masih memiliki 17 budak seks tersisa untuk aku cicipi.

Bersambung!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[1] Sihir pengekang milik Kikyo. Sama seperti Kongo Fusanya Uzumaki, namun tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menyeram energy, rantai ini hanya sebagai pengekang energy lawan.

[2] Sihir Enslavement adalah sihir lanjutan dari Absolute Charm, sihir ini berguna untuk memaksakan kehendak dengan cara menguras Mana seseorang dari bentuk gairahnya. Contoh; Jumlah Mana awal 100 poin, setiap Orgasme sihir Enslavement akan mengurangi jumlah Mana 10 point. Sekali Orgasme -10 poin, dua kali Orgasme -20 dan seterusnya. Sihir ini memiliki kerja seperti sihir ilusi, namun terasa nyata.

Kemampuan sihir Naruto;

-Absolute Charm -Enslavement -Requip -Take Over

Saya rasa ini sudah cukup, karena gaya bertarungnya sudah di dukung oleh keterampilan Shinobinya.

Chara Female yang sudah muncul;

-Kikyo, Inuyasha. -Siris, Highschool DXD. -Katase, Highschool DXD.  
-Maruyama, Highschool DXD.  
-Megumi, Pure love x Insult complex.  
-Neliel, Bleach.  
-Yoshikawa Junko, Inma no hado.  
-Himeno Kirika, Himekishi ga Classmate.

Jika diantara kalian yang berniat menyumbang Chara Female, saya persilahkan sisipkan di kolom Review!

XxX

Tinjauan untuk Chapter sebelumnya;

Pengunjung - 321, Favorites - 11, Followers 9, Reviewers 45.

Triplex: Kok gitu? Emangnya si doi gak pengertian apa? Saya saja sangat pengertian ama pacar saya, malah kami sering nonton AV sama-sama.

Lal: Jaman jayanya lemon kapan ya? Omong-omong saya sendiri penghuni baru di situs ini. Fanfiction ini memang ancur, sudah kronis ancurnya.

Gest: Chara Naruto universe tidak akan muncul di dunia baru ini. Masalah sekutu ato rival, saya tidak ingin membuat fanfic ini seribet itu, karena fanfic ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Fokus utama fanfic ini adalah petualangan Naruto mencicipi berbagai Vagina di dunia ini, tujuannya seperti apa yang di terangkan di chapter 1. Sihir Absolute ini berpatokan dengan kuantitas Mana si pengguna, jika Mana lebih rendah dari lawan maka sihirnya tidak akan berguna.

Tenten lovers: Saya tahu kedua chara tersebut, terimakasih atas rekomendasinya!

Tsukasa: Saya akan mencantumkan sumbernya saja kali yah, kalo nama panjang terlalu umum, soalnya kadang ada chara yang tak punya nama panjang. Universe Shinobi udah lewat, mungkin saya akan menyisipkan beberapa fillernya aja tentang kehidupan Naruto dulu.

Jones: Untuk pembuka tidak baik memakai kage bunshin, setidaknya Naruto ingin terlebih dahulu menghancurkan Vaginanya dengan Penis aslinya sendiri.

098: Seiring berjalannya waktu akan di ketahui, untuk saat ini biarkan dulu seperti ini. (Ketidak jelasan)

XxX

Saya punya dua Novel baru, jadi saya sangat penasaran untuk menyelesaikan membaca mereka. Untuk itu, saya minta maaf karena saya belum bisa terlalu fokus penuh dengan kegiatan menulis.

Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih!

Sekian... 


	6. Chapter 5

"~ahhhhhhhh! Cummm... ~CUMMMIIINNNGGG!"

Aku telah selesai memberikan Creampie ke wanita terakhir.

Aku tersentak ke udara...

...Seperti yang aku harapkan. Aku merasa sedikit lelah setelah melakukan banyak putaran untuk para kesatria ini.

Dua puluh Creampie...

...Kesatria terakhir ini mendapatkan tiga kali putaran dariku.

Tubuhnya bergetar, setelah itu pantatnya langsung ambruk bergabung di lantai dingin.

"~uhhhhhh! ~hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Suara si kapten masih terus bersenandung, sihir Enslavement milikku yang masih aktif tentu tengah bermain dengan tubuhnya itu.

Aku berbalik, menatap menyeringai kearah si kapten.

"Apa yang salah?"

Mata si kapten mendongkak sayu kearahku, dia menatapku penuh dengan aura berkabut yang terhias di kedua matanya.

Melihat para bawahannya tenggelam ke dalam lautan kesenangan, di tambah dengan sihir Enslavement milikku pasti telah membangkitkan gair-

"Hnggggg~! A- Aku..."

-ahnya, itu sudah pasti.

"Apa?"

Aku menyeringai, bertingkah bodoh agar dia memberikan kejelasan tentang maksudnya itu.

"L- Lakukan hal yang sama untukku!"

Tuh kan?

"Kenapa?"

Dia mulai geram melihat tampang sok bodohku.

"Ini menyakitkan! Vaginaku terasa kesemutan, jadi aku akan memberikan kehormatan untukmu m- melakukan hal itu juga untukku!"

Meskipun sudah terdesak, kekeras kepalaan serta ego tingginya masih tertancap dalam pada harga dirinya.

Tawaran yang sangat menarik memang, tapi...

"Maaf, aku belum merasa tertarik padamu!"

...Jika aku begitu saja mengabulkan keinginannya, maka itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang menarik lagi.

Aku memberi isyarat untuk Kikyo melepaskan rantainya, sehingga pantat si kapten langsung terjatuh dengan suara gedebuk.

"Aaaaaaaaaa..."

Aku melepas sihir Enslavementku dan...

"Aku ingin kau berlutut atas kesadaranmu sendiri, melanggar harga dirimu untuk bisa merasakan kesenangan Penisku ini! Untuk itu..."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku untuk menatap Kikyo...

"...Aku akan menunjukan bagaimana budak sejati menyenangkan tuannya!"

Mendengar apa yang aku katakan membuat Kikyo tersenyum, seolah-olah dia sudah mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan.

Tidak lama kemudian dia mulai berjalan ke depan, dengan pinggul bergoyang dia melewati tubuh si kapten untuk menghampiri tempatku.

Sampai di depanku, dia langsung melepas pakaian Mikonya dan langsung berlutut tepat di depan pangkal pahaku.

Kedua tangan lentiknya bertahan di kedua pahaku, sedangkan punggungnya melengkung keatas untuk kepalanya menyambut Penisku yang masih tegak dan keras.

Mencium kepala Penisku, setelah itu dia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat-jilat bagian lubangku yang masih sesekali mengeluarkan Precumnya.

"~ughhhhh..."

Meskipun sudah ke sekian kalinya, pelayanan dari Kikyo membuatku gemetar kesenangan.

Kikyo sangat menakjubkan.

Cara dia menggoda Penisku, sampai saatnya tiba ketika dia mulai untuk memberikan acara utamanya...

...Inilah satu alasan yang membuatku memilihnya untuk menemani perjalananku.

Mari kita lihat sejauh mana keimanan si kapten ini...

...Aku akan lebih menggodanya lagi, sehingga tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menahan jeritan frustasi dari kebutuhan seksualnya.

00000

Keesokan harinya. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam kota Fluent, meninggalkan Kikyo bersama ke delapan belas kesatria lainnya yang kelelahan tak berdaya di pos keamanan.

Semua mata warga sipil memandangku...

...Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan tercengang, pasalnya mereka melihat si kapten yang berjalan di belakangku dengan kerah budak menghiasi leher jenjangnya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Jeanne-sama..."

Hahahaha, ini sangat menyenangkan.

Lihatlah mereka! Mereka seenaknya memperlakukan kaumku dengan hina, namun ketika bagian dari mereka di perlakukan sama, mereka merasa tidak terima.

Ego mereka terkoyak ketika melihat pelindung mereka berada di posisi ini. Kapten mereka kehilangan armor kebesarannya dan di gantikan oleh dua potong pakaian sederhana. Terlebih dengan kerah budak di lehernya itu...

...Keadaan seperti ini adalah kondisi dimana seorang budak di perlakukan oleh tuannya.

Seluruh kesatria penjaga keamanan kota Fluent sudah berada dalam genggamanku, memperbudak seluruh kota ini tidak akan lagi menjadi sesuatu yang mustahil bisa kulakukan.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perhatian tak ramah itu, sehingga aku hanya mengabaikannya.

Aku terus berjalan sampai kedua mataku menangkap sebuah restoran.

Menarik tali kerah Jeanne, aku segera mengajaknya masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Namun sebelum aku masuk, aku mendapati 4 orang laki-laki berkerah (Budak) sedang merangkak di tanah dengan kedua mata mereka menatapku penasaran.

Sialan, keadaan mereka sangat menyedihkan. Mereka kurus, kotor, tubuh penuh dengan luka cambuk dan hanya memiliki sepotong celana kumal untuk menutupi daerah kemaluan mereka.

Melihat mereka (Budak laki-laki) secara langsung membuatku sangat marah.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bangunlah! Kalian adalah seorang pria, tidak seharusnya kalian tunduk pada jalang seperti mereka!"

Aku berseru sedikit kencang, mendapatkan perhatian sinis dari beberapa wanita yang mendengarnya.

"Ta- tap-"

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aw, aw.. Apa yang Kau LAKUKAN?"

Jeanne mengaduh kesakitan saat aku menarik kerah budaknya, memamerkan dirinya ke empat budak itu.

"I- Itu..."

"Ya, dia kapten Jeanne dan dia adalah budakku!"

Aku berkata percaya diri, menekankan kata budak untuk di ketahui semua orang yang ada di tempat ini.

"Tidak MUNGKIN!?"

"Je- Jeanne-sama budak? Bagaimana bisak?!"

"Itu BOHONG!"

"Hewan itu..."

Kesunyian tercemar oleh beberapa sahutan tak percaya dari para warga sipil. Seharusnya mereka sudah menebaknya, Jeanne sudah berpenampilan seperti budak. Namun ketika aku mengatakannya lebih jelas, mereka jadi meledak penuh penyangkalan.

"Lebih baik mati daripada di perlakukan seperti itu oleh jalang-jalang itu!"

Aku menepuk pundak salah-satu budak, kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalanan kami memasuki restoran.

Aku hanya perlu memberi dorongan untuk mereka, sisanya biarkan mereka memilih sendiri.

Di dalam restoran, beberapa mata para jalang masih tak henti menatap sinis kearahku dan aku kembali mengabaikannya untuk segera menduduki salah-satu set meja di dalam restoran.

Setelah itu aku lekas menempatkan pantat Jeanne di atas paha kiriku, aku ingin sedikit bermain dengannya seraya menunggu pelayan mendatangi tempat kami.

"Jeanne?"

Jeanne menoleh kearahku dengan wajah bermasalah.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Kau menjijikan!"

Berarti dia tak takut padaku, melainkan egonya tak bisa menerima ketika dia terlalu dekat denganku.

Aku belum menanamkan sihirku, aku ingin bermain dengan egonya. Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya atas kemauannya sendiri.

Meskipun kesadarannya menolak, tapi tubuhnya sudah jatuh oleh setiap godaanku dan sudah di pastikan dia sangat membutuhkanku untuk melepaskan diri dari frustasi seksualnya.

Mungkin karena semalam dia terlalu menikmati pelayananku.

"Apakah begitu?"

Aku menggerakan tanganku untuk merangkul pinggang Jeanne, sedikit meremasnya yang membuat pekikan manis keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, aku langsung menyambar bibir merahnya.

"Nnnnnnn~"

Dia mulai panik, mencoba melakukan sedikit perlawanan. Mulutnya menutup rapat, tubuhnya mulai bergoyang mencoba melepaskan diri.

Sialan, dengan tubuhnya bergerak seperti itu membuat pantat balonnya menggiling pahaku.

Jeanne terus mencoba lari, dia tampaknya tidak menyukai ide tentang menunjukan penaklukanku terhadap tubuhnya di tempat umum, apalagi didepan warga sipil yang selalu mengaguminya.

Sadar bahwa dia tak bisa melepaskan diri, untuk itu dia mulai menutup matanya tak ingin melihat beberapa wajah tercengang dari setiap warga sipil.

Kesal karena dia terlalu kuat menutup mulutnya, tangan kiriku langsung menyambar payudaranya. Aku meremasnya sehingga membuat dia membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan erangannya.

Merasakan mulutnya terbuka, aku langsung meluncurkan lidahku memasuki mulutnya.

Beberapa saat masih melawan, perlahan namun pasti Jeanne mulai menyerah, kedua tangannya langsung meremas kedua bahuku.

Dia mulai mengikuti irama, lidahnya mulai menanggapi lidahku sehingga lidah kami saling bermain memperebutkan dominasi. Kami saling bertukar saliva...

...Suara tegukan sesekali terdengar dari Jeanne, menyebutkan fakta bahwa dia secara rakus menelan salivaku.

Aku menyeringai di sela kegiata kami. Melirik keadaan di sekitar mendapatkanku semakin bersemangat ketika semua mata yang tercengang tertuju kearah kami.

Kesalahan Jeanne adalah terlalu bersemangat sehingga menimbulkan gejolak ketidak percayaan dari mereka semua ketika melihatnya menikmati apa yang hewan sepertiku lakukan untuknya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku ketika aku berniat mengakhiri sesi ini, namun wajah dari Jeanne semakin maju untuk kembali menawan bibirku.

"La- Lagi..."

Wajahnya semakin mendekat, mempertahankan tali saliva cabul terbentang di antara mulut kami.

Ketika aku tak menanggapi, dia mulai membuka matanya dan langsung terbelakak lebar ketika menyadari apa dan dimana kami sekarang berada.

"A- Aaaa..."

Aku terkekeh melihat responnya.

"Mari kita lakukan lagi!"

"Ti- Tidak! A- Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?!"

Dia merespon gagap, mencoba melepaskan pantatnya namun aku sigap menarik pinggangnya sehingga pantat balon itu tidak meninggalkan paha kiriku.

Wanita yang munafik!

Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih, namun kesadarannya terus menyangkalnya.

Meskipun kau mengatakan tidak, kau harus mengingat siapa pemimpinnya disini! Ada batasan untuk bermain polos, tapi...

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh~"

...Aku semakin menikmati permainan ini.

Jeanne tersentak ketika aku menyerang lehernya, dia sekeras hati mengeluarkan suara erangan yang manis.

"J- Jangan lakukan ini! T- Tidak disini! Jangan DISINI!"

Dia berusaha keras melawan, sesekali dia mengatakan penolakannya terhadap apa yang tengah aku lakukan saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka sama sekali tidak akan melihat kami!"

Aku tertawa mengatakan hal konyol tersebut.

Tangan kiriku mulai masuk kedalam baju kucelnya, mendaki keatas untuk meremas payudara telanjangnya dan sesekali menjepit putingnya.

Belum cukup dengan itu, tangan kananku mulai turun menuju selangkangannya. Dia mencoba bertahan dengan menutupnya erat, namun kekuatanku yang lebih besar membuat selangkangan itu terrus terbuka.

"N- ~ahhhhh Nn- kita tidak bisa... NaruTO~"

"Naruto? Kau seharusnya tahu posisimu! Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

Aku memaksakan kehendak, tangan kananku semakin keras menyikat dan menggosok di luar kain celana tipis letak Vaginanya berada.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-SAMA! Nar- UMMMMMMMMM~"

Marina mencoba menutupi teriakan kesenangannya itu dengan tangan kanannya, dia terlihat tidak ingin menunjukan kekalahannya untuk warga sipil.

Meskipun itu sangat tidak berguna sih, karena melihat pertunjukan ini mereka sudah mampu mengetahui kekalahan itu.

"To- Tolong hentikan~!"

Dia berkata sedikit berbisik, suaranya parau.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu, kenyataannya kau sendiri yang membuka kakimu semakin lebar!"

"E- Eh? A- Apa?"

Dia tidak sadar, aku sedari tadi memang sudah melonggarkan kekuatanku. Fakta dari kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar adalah karena dia yang menghendakinya.

Dia hendak menutup kakinya, namun aku tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunjukan Vagina ceriamu kepada mereka?"

Jeanne tersentak, dia seketika menggelengkan kepalanya terus menerus demi menolak gagasan tersebut.

SRAAAAK!

Suara robekan terdengar saat aku merenggut celananya, merobek tepat di daerah tempat Vaginanya berada.

"AAAAAAAAAA~!"

Jeanne tidak memakai celana dalam, karena aku yang tidak mengijinkannya untuk memakainya.

Tubuhnya hanya aku ijinkan untuk memakai baju kaos dan celana pendek kucel super tipis.

Vagina Jeanne yang berjembut mengintip dari celah robekan, memperlihatkan pemandangan celah berlendirnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!"

Aku menyeringai semakin lebar ketika mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Dia mencoba menutup kakinya, namun kedua tanganku sigap mencengkram masing-masing kakinya untuk mempertontonkan Vagina berlendir Jeanne ke seluruh warga sipil.

"Jangan melihatnya! JANGAN MELIHATNYA!"

Dia kembali berteriak membabi-buta. Matanya melotot kearah warga sipil seakan dia tidak menginginkan mereka melihat dirinya yang tengah di permalukan, terjerumus dalam kekalahan yang semakin dalam.

"Vaginamu bocor, kau tampaknya sangat bersemangat Jeanne!"

Tanganku mulai berjalan ke pusat selangkangannya, mengusap celah berlendir itu secara sensual untuk mendapatkan erangan serta desahan manis darinya.

"Kuhiiiiiiiiiii~ nhah~ ah~ ah~ ja- jang-"

"Klitoris ini sangat cabul! Tanpa tahu diri dia sudah menegang begitu saja!"

Aku menjepit klitorisnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku, menariknya sehingga membuat klitoris itu merenggang bagaikan sebuah karet yang sedang tertarik.

"Ahiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

Dua jariku mulai masuk kedalam lubang Vaginanya, Vagina itu sudah sedikit longgar, mengingat fakta jika semalaman aku telah bermain paksa dengan Vagina ini.

Kecipuk! Juubo! Juubo!

Suara cabul terdengar dari Vagina yang penuh jus cinta itu di aduk-aduk oleh kedua jariku.

"Kau menikmatinya? Oh, tentu saja. Jus cintamu meluap semakin banyak!"

"Me- Menjijikan ~ah! Ja- Jangan berbicara seperti ituhhh~!"

"Oh, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Tangan kiriku bergerak keatas, meraih payudaranya dan segera bermain dengan puting susunya.

"Kahuuuuuuuu~"

Jeanne menghembuskan nafas kasar, tersentak tidak normal dengan pinggulnya bergetar.

"I- Itu.. I- Ini... ~ah ~ah ~ah!"

Kepalanya mendongkak, dia bersender di bahuku dengan tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar hebat.

"Kau merasakannya? Kau akan cumm?"

"~ah ~ah ~ah!"

Aku menyeringai, menyerang semakin buas sehingga membuat tubuh Jeanne semakin kepayahan menerima kesenangan yang aku berikan.

Kedua jariku semakin cepat bergerak, terlihat samar-samar ketika mereka melakukan gerakan in-out di Vaginanya.

Puting susunya semakin membentang karena kedua jariku yang ada di sana menariknya semakin kencang.

Tubuh Jeanne semakin bergetar, kepalanya semakin mendongkak dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desahan tak tahu malu.

"Ahhh~ terus!~ terus!~ aku ingin lebih!~"

Jeanne tak bisa bertahan lagi, tanpa sadar dia terus meneriakan desahan manis sambil menyentakan gairah penuh semangatnya.

Pinggulnya bergoyang berirama bersamaan dengan kedua jariku, ikut membantu untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

Dia akan meledak...

"Auhhhhhh~"

...Namun ketika dia hendak membuka gerbang pelepasannya, aku secara sengaja langsung menghentikan kegiatanku sehingga membuat erangan kecewa bersenandung keluar dari mulut Jeanne.

Sedetik setelah erangan kecewa itu dia keluarkan, aku langsung mengangkat tubuhnya untuk di banting di atas meja restoran.

Aku berdiri sambil menyeringai. Melorotkan celanaku dan mengeluarkan Penis 10 inciku, ini sudah sangat keras sehingga sudah siap untuk menghancurkan Vagina Jeanne di depan seluruh warga sipil yang mengaguminya.

Kelenjar pembuluh darah Penisku berkedut. Aku mulai maju kedepan, meraih kedua kaki Jeanne untuk melebarkannya menjadi posisi M.

Setelah siap, aku mulai menempelkan pinggulku dan sedikit merendahkannya sehingga membuat Penisku menempel langsung dengan Vagina berlendir yang mengintip dari celana robek itu.

"Oh~ sangat licin!~"

Aku menggerakan Penisku maju-mundur, membuat bibir Vagina berlendir itu tertarik setiap pergerakan batang Penisku.

"Ahuhuhuhuuuuu~ ah~ ah~"

Aku menggerakannya sedikit keatas, menggosok klitorisnya dengan kecepatan yang perlahan semakin meningkat.

"~ah ~ah ~kaahhh ~ahiiiiiiiiiii!"

Tubuh Jeanne gemetar kesenangan, pinggulnya mulai bergoyang menyelaraskan dengan irama pergerakan Penisku.

Kami terus melakukan sesi ini setidaknya lima menit, setelah itu aku langsung menyelipkan kepala Penisku dan menghujamkannya masuk ke dalam Vaginanya.

"Ahhhhhhhhh~ a- aku..."

Tubuhnya tersentak dan langsung bergetar hebat. Vaginanya berkedut, mulai menyempit menggenjet Penisku diantara dinding Vaginanya.

"...CU- CUMMINGGGG!~ CUMMINGGGGG!~"

Jus cinta meledak dari dalam Vaginanya, mengguyur Penisku dengan kehangatan itu.

Aku belum merasa puas. Aku mulai menggerakan jempolku untuk menggosok klitorisnya, melakukan stimulasi untuk membuatnya semakin menggila.

"Aaaaaaaaa!~"

Dia berteriak, tersentak dengan sensasi yang aku berikan saat ini.

Vaginanya semakin menyempit, aku memaksakan Penisku semakin menekan rahimnya.

"He- Hentikan!~ Ja- Jangan lakukan ini... ~kaahhhhhuuuu!"

Ibu jariku semakin buas menyerang klitorisnya, membuat tubuh Jeanne bergetar menggelinjang penuh kesenangan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku juga menggoyangkan Penisku menekan pintu rahimnya.

"A- Aku..."

Vaginanya menghisap Penisku semakin kuat selayaknya mesin, dan...

"AAAAHHHHHHIIIIIII~"

SQUIRRRRRTTTT!

Penisku di semprot oleh banjir bandang jus cinta, dan...

...Aku terkejut dengan ledakan air seni yang keluar dari kelenjar uretranya, menyemprot perutku dan langsung membasahi sampah bawah mengenai celanaku.

Aku menyeringai.

Hebat! Aku berhasil membuatnya mengalami Orgasme super kuat. Ini super multi Orgasme pertama yang pernah aku lihat, aku sangat menyukainya.

"Kau tidak sopan mengencingi tuanmu, untuk itu aku akan memberikan sebuah hukuman untukmu. Bersiaplah!"

Jeanne tersentak, dia memandangku dengan mata yang terbelakak.

"Tu- Tunggu, tungg- ~Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Aku mengabaikan apa yang hendak dia katakan, aku langsung menarik Penisku ke belakang dan menghujamkannya lagi dengan serangan kuat menabrak pintu rahimnya.

"~ah ~nahhhh ~ter- telalu kuat! ~terlalu..."

Pinggulku bergerak buas tanpa hambatan. Vaginanya sangat licin dengan jus cinta yang di hasilkan dari multi Orgasme tadi, Penisku seakan bergerak tergelincir semakin mudah di dalam Vaginanya.

Aku ingin dia Ahegao. Aku ingin dia melupakan segalanya dan hanya bisa mengingat kesenangan ini.

Masih banyak waktu yang bisa aku habiskan di tempat ini...

...Terlebih karena tempat ini di penuhi oleh jalang-jalang yang siap aku perkosa.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Ratusan Bunshin muncul memenuhi seluruh restoran, bahkan mereka sampai meluber ke luar restoran.

"Saatnya bergerak, pilihlah jalang yang kalian sukai! Kita akan membebaskan kota ini dari kekuasaan Dewi *****!"

Setelah memberi intruksi untuk seluruh Bunshin, aku kembali menikmati kegiatanku dengan Jeanne.

Kita lihat, apakah kali ini dia akan memecahkan rekornya semalam?

Bersambung!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendekatan yang biasa tidak akan berhasil, untuk itu pilihan satu-satunya yaitu untuk memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri.

Naruto sialan brengsek? Ya. (Karena yang nulisnya saja seorang Pelacur!)

Fanfic ini sangat kontroversional, untuk itu jika anda tidak menyukainya... ANDA TINGGAL KELUAR DAN JANGAN MEMBACANYA.

*Kapten Jeanne - Highschool DXD

XxXxXxX

Jika ada yang menanyakan Update Fanfic yang lain, maaf saya belum bisa, karena saya belum mood melanjutkannya. Saya masih menikmati dunia saya sendiri dengan beberapa Novel baru yang ingin saya selesaikan membacanya.

Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terimakasih!

Sekian... 


End file.
